Entrapment
by fairywings81
Summary: Almost a year after Victoria's arrival in Domino,she finds herself falling into one of Duke Devlin's manipulative traps. Will her friends and adopted family be able to help?
1. Default Chapter

(A/N:Welcome to my third Ishtar-centric fic. While this technically is an Ishtar fic, there will be shift of focus from just the Ishtars and Victoria to the way Victoria has adjusted to Domino life. This means there will be a lot more characters, and lot more drama!)  
  
Chapter One-School's Out!  
"So, what's everyone got planned for the summer?" Colette Nichols stirred her slushy, as she glanced around the table to Victoria and the Robas. "Anything major?"  
"Not yet..." Christien replied for everyone. "We're trying to get Espa to let us do a carnival, but he won't budge."  
"A carnival? How boring." Colette looked at Victoria. "What about you,Mute?" She always called Victoria that because the thirteen year old never spoke. Rather, she let everyone speak for her.  
"Don't call her that!" Mokuba Kaiba banged his tray down beside Jonathan Roba, glaring at the girl. "She doesn't talk to you because you've been rediculing her since she came here!" The youngest Kaiba grinned at Victoria. "Wait'll you see what we got planned for the summer!"  
"What?" Victoria came out of her daze, unaware of the insult or the conversation's subject. She'd been doing that a lot lately, due to the medicine she was on. That was the new effect in this world. It hadn't been that way in her world.  
"Dazing again. I swear.. she'd probably be better off in the pre- schoolers class." Colette muttered. "Anyways...I'm going to Paris."  
"Good for you. We're going to Cairo." Mokuba retorted. "And! Victoria, you're allowed to bring Johanna, if she wants to go."  
"Well....I don't know. Jo's been pretty....bad lately. " She'd never let the Robas know how much Jo was actually hurting her. Marik knew, and as much as he'd tried to get through to Jo,nothing worked. She sighed deeply, and then forced a smile. "But I'll ask her."  
"Alright. Oh, and of course your brothers and sister are invited." Mokuba added.  
"I should think so." The girl laughed now, and followed Mokuba and the Robas out of the cafeteria. "I can't stand Colette!"  
"She's such a prep." Jonathan commented. "Anyhow, I got great news from Ms. Nixon last night."  
"Yeah?" Mokuba looked at him. "What's that?"  
"There's going to be a theater group this summer. The first play is set to open in September."  
"Awesome!" Mokuba grinned at his best friend. "So,let me guess. You want me to join with you?"  
"Actually...I think I might do that." Victoria interrupted. "I would've liked to have done something like that back home, but with everything else I was doing, it was impossible. I'm not so busy now."  
"Great!" Christien smiled at the youngest Ishtar. "I had a feeling you would be into theater."  
"Yeah...." Victoria grinned at Christien. They had become almost inseparable over the last year. "I'm into performance period." They stopped at Marik's house. "Well,I'll see you guys tomorrow..."  
"We'll be here at twelve on the dot." Jonathan announced grandly. "Oh...we forgot to warn ya. Little E and Andrew will be joining us at the museum."  
"Cool! I think they're so cute!" Victoria replied without conviction. "I'm teaching Little E how to count."  
"I noticed." Christien laughed. "He counts everything lately." He turned to follow his brother and Mokuba back towards their house. "I'll see you later, okay?"  
"Christien....um....I wanted to...uh..ask you something.." She looked around him, to see if Jonathan was paying attention.  
"What's up?" Christien turned around to face her fully now. His eyes were bright in curiosity.  
"Well....there's going to be a summer bash party at the school pool next weekend..."  
"And you wanted to know if I'd go with you? You bet." Christien knew Victoria wasn't comfortable enough to do anything on her own yet.  
"Yeah.......you will? But I thought you didn't like to swim?" Victoria's eyebrow shot up in surprise.  
"Well,no...but, you know...if you want me to be there....I will be." He smiled at her. "But we're just going as friends, right?" As much as he liked Victoria, he didn't want to rush into anything with her yet.  
"Of course." Victoria sighed inwardly. She really liked Christien. She didn't want to be just friends with him. But it was a known fact. He was a hard one to crack. And being just his best friend was a good start to begin with. They had a lot of laughs together. "Well, I'll see you later, Chris."  
"Toosha." Christien grinned. They'd taken to speaking in a code inspired by a tv show in Tori's world called Kim Possible. "See you in the morning." With that, he followed Jonathan's vanishing back down the sidewalk, and out of view.  
Victoria watched after him a moment ,but was interrupted when Marik called her inside for family time. We are so meant for each other, Christien. I can't see myself with anyone besides you when I get older. She walked in to her house, with a slight smile at that thought. 


	2. Death of An Apprentice

** Chapter Two-Death of an Apprentice**

_Another dull night in Domino. I swear, I'd give anything to be back in New York. But it's not too bad in the day time. Bakura hasn't made me go to school yet, and Rakura...well, he's happy to have me around. Even if he doesn't show it._ Johanna sighed, looking around the dark streets. She was out past curfew again, but she didn't seem to notice. Something had drawn her out of the house. Yami Marik was around again. Even if he wasn't her yami , Jo had always kept an eye on him for Victoria. She watched him now, as he was about to enter the Ishtars' residence. She panicked. Certianly the Ishtars, including Victoria would be sleeping. "Psst!" She hissed from their front gate. The Yami turned his head.

"You." He snarled. "What are you doing here, foolish girl?!"

"Looking for you." Johanna replied calmly. Her hands were already clammy though. "What are you trying to do? Don't you know it's not fair to murder someone in their sleep?"

"Go home, Johanna. You are not my target. I have no desire to dea l with the likes of you." _Nor do I have the desire to get into more trouble with that tomb raider._ He added silently.

"I won't let you hurt Victoria or the Ishtars." Jo replied firmly. "I have a proposition for you."

The evil yami laughed in amusement, turning to face her now. "And what is that, little Jo? Are you going to blast me with your toy Ring?"

"Of course not. We're going to play a Shadow Game." Jo returned smoothly. "If I win, you agree to leave Victoria alone."

"And if I win, you spend an eternity in the Shadow Realm. Fair enough?" _She brought this on herself. She should've left well enough alone. Fool! _

Despite how badly she was trembling at the prospect of losing, Johanna nodded. "Fair enough." She had just enough time to pull out her self made Bakura deck before a dark screen of fog surrounded them. _Cool! Just like the _ _anime_ _, I'm in a Shadow game. _

"This is far fro m being a cartoon, little girl. Everything that happens here is very real indeed." Yami Marik smirked, pulling out his own deck. "The first move is yours."

Johanna chose carefully. _I have to win this duel. I have to win at all costs! It may be the only thing that will save Victoria from his constant torment._ She played Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams in Defense mode, and laid a trap card face down. "I play Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams in Defense mode, and lay one card face down. That ends my turn."

"Is that all you've got in that pathetic excuse of a deck? I thought being a tomb robber's apprentice would serve you better than that. Too bad." He then played Revival Jam and Jam Breeding Machine in his rather popular and predictable opening move.

"Is that the only move you know?" Johanna retorted lamely. She played another card face down. "Your move." She felt herself getting weak, and wondered at that. She and Victoria had both been in the Shadow Realm several times since they were little, but nothing had happened like this before. Especially not to her.

"What's the matter, Little Jo? Not feeling good?" Yami Marik smirked to himself. "Why don't you make it easier on yourself and surrender?"

"Never! I'll never surrender to the likes of you!" Johanna exclaimed angrily. _He's not playing fair. He's wasting me away in the middle of the duel!_ "You're a liar and a cheat!"

"Did you expect anything less?" The yami made his move smirking. "I sacrifice Revival Jam,Earl of Demise and 13th Grave, to bring forth Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"Ra?! But.....Marik's supposed to have that card!!" Jo felt her whole body go numb as the beast emerged. Not wanting to be done in by her best friend's favorite card, she hung her head. "I surrender....."

"I knew you'd see it my way." There was a flash and the fog lifted. "Now, I believe we had an agreement..."

Johanna attempted to scramble away, but a shock of Shadow Energy knocked her to the ground. She shrieked in pain. Breathing with an effort, she turned to face Yami Marik one last time. "This is not over!"

"But it is, Jo. See, you lost, and now, you're never going to see your friends again." The yami was laughing rather insanely. "And your little friend Victoria? She's mine."

"You won't get to her. Marik won't let you!" Jo sp at on him, as he sent a final, fatal wave of energy at her.

"Oh, he will. Believe me." Yami Marik told the dead body. He picked it up, and carried it to the tomb raider's host's house. "Now I think I will leave something for Bakare to find." Dropping the body off, he vanished, with a menacing laugh.

Had he looked back, he would've seen the black and white cat that was in the window. Oreo leaped down, and meowed at the door. She hoped her master Yami Bakura would hear, and open the door. Soon enough, he came. "What is it, cat?" The thief watched Oreo paw at the door. "Outside at this hour?" He grunted. "Very well." He opened the door to let her out. His eyes narrowed, seeing Johanna's lifeless form on the porch. "WHAT THE BLAZES?!!!" He knelt, and began to shake her. "YOU MORON! WHAT HAVE YOU GOTTEN INTO NOW?!" He slapped her hard, as if that would wake her up. He didn't even notice when his hikari appeared beside him. "WAKE UP, YOU DOLT!"

"Yami? What's going............" He clapped a hand over his mouth in horror. "Oh my!" Bakura knelt, to feel for a pulse. "S-she's dead...."

"NO SHE IS NOT!" The thief yelled at him, picking the motionless girl up. He brushed Bakura aside, carrying Johanna into house and up to her room.

Bakura was left on the porch, tears streaming. _What could've done that too her?! What in the world was she doing out past curfew anyway? I guess we'll never know now....._ He got up numbly and went into the house to call Marik. Despite the fact he knew Victoria and Johanna generally disagreed on a lot of things, he knew Victoria would be upset over her friend's death. But he needed to tell Marik. It would be up to Marik to tell Victoria. As he dialed Marik's number, he heard the yami upstairs still yelling for Johanna to wake up. He closed his eyes briefly. Despite how much pain the yami had caused him in the past, Bakura had become really close the thief over the years. Hearing him so distraught and in denial tore him up inside. He could only imagine how much more upset Victoria was going to be when she found out. His heart when out to both of them, as he hit the final digit of Marik's number.


	3. Tragedy Strikes Again

**hapter Three-Tragedy Strikes Again**

_"I sacrifice your Flame Swordsman to bring about Jinzo!" Espa Roba grinned craftily at Victoria. "See if you can get out of this one, Tori." _

_ "I can, and I will!" The young girl called out across the playing field. "I play Scapegoat to protect my life points, and one card face down. I switch Reflect Bounder to attack mode." _

_ "Very nice tactics,Victoria, but you're not going to beat me using my own strategy." _

_ "We'll see about that, Roba! It's your move." The duel seemed to be going on and on. There was no set time, and the surroundings she dueled in were unfamiliar. It was not the same street on which Joey had dueled the ESP duelist. In fact, Espa hadn't been psychic when they'd dueled in reality. Christien and Jonathan had helped him cheat. That's why Victoria had challenged him to a rematch. She watched Espa make his next move, which was to naturally attack her Reflect Bounder. As she planned, the attack shot back at Jinzo, reducing Espa's life points to zero. Then, just as she was about to congratulate him on a brilliant duel, there was a ringing noise, that sounded like Kaiba's doorbell....._

Victoria sat upright. She blinked for a minute. The phone was ringing. Then she heard Marik say something in Arabic that she didn't understand. She shrugged sleepily figuring it was a call for her adopted sister Ishizu, since Marik had spoken in Arabic. She rolled over, and slowly began to sleep again.

"What do you mean, "dead"?!" Marik demanded of Bakura, who was sobbing on the other end of the conversation he was now having.

"I....we...Yami found Jo on our porch. She was dead when we found her. Oh this is so horrible...how can we even think of telling Victoria such a terrible thing?!"

"I........" The Egyptian boy was stunned, and angry at the same time. He'd never really liked Johanna's way with Victoria, but for whatever reason, Victoria and Johanna had shared an unbreakable bond. "I will find a way.....somehow."

"I loved her so much....and poor Yami.....he's in denial." As Bakura said this, he heard his darker self scream a slew of words in Arabic that he was sure were curses of sorts.

"I can hear him...." Marik replied quietly. He was staring at the patterned rug he sat on, tracing the pattern absently, not really seeing it at all.

"I feel like this is all my fault for not being stricter with her! I mean, why in heaven's name was she out at this hour to begin with?!"

"It's not your fault, Bakura. You did your best. Johanna was not always so easy to reach out to." Marik assured him.

"I....I know. I just wish....." The British boy heard something break upstairs. "Oh dear.....I have to go for now, Marik. I'll call you in the morning." He hung up, and went to tend to his broken hearted yami.

Meanwhile, at his house, Marik was crying into his hands silently. He couldn't bear to tell Victoria about her dear friend. Not after everything that's she already been through there. She'd already lost so much for her young age. This one more thing would probably push her over the edge of sanity, with or without her medicine. _Maybe it won't be so bad now though. She'll have Christien Roba to help her through it. And Mokuba._ Yet, even with those two people plus himself and his siblings, Marik knew Victoria would never be able to replace Johanna in her mind or heart. No matter the struggles the two girls had recently been going through, Victoria depended on Johanna much like how he'd depended on Rishid in the old times. _How will I ever tell her that her guardian is dead? I can't! I just can't!! _ Marik curled up on his bed now, and cried until he unwillingly fell asleep.

Victoria awakened in a good mood the next morning. It was an unusual occurrence lately, since it was final test week at the school she went to with Mokuba and the second eldest Robas. She was ready for this final test before Summer vacation. It was for biology,which was taught by Weevil Underwood. It was no secret that she had a major dislike for the insect duelist. But because of that dislike,she forced herself to do her best. Due to that determination, she carried the highest grade in his class.

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, as she pulled her shirt and matching school skirt on. The school that Mokuba,the Robas and she went to was a private school. And like most in the area, it too had a uniform policy. It was something Victoria routinely despised aloud. Back home in New York, uniforms were for preps. A lot of the students that went to Perring Academy were preps as it was. That was why Christien,Jon,Mokuba and Victoria all stuck together. They were not preps. They just happened to be able to afford going the elite school.

She shook her head at that, groaning. She'd always been able to afford anything she wanted. It didn't matter if she was with the Ishtars or not. Even back home with the Johnsons, she'd been indulged if she chose it. But Victoria didn't choose it. She was a sensible girl for her age. The simplest thing that made her happy was being with Jo, and playing in a vacant lot in the abandoned apartment district in the lower city.

"The lot..." She muttered softly. "I haven't seen hide or hair of that lot in a year. It shouldn't matter, but...I do miss it a lot." _But that's why Mokuba Kaiba bought you a new lot here in Marik's world._ It was true. Mokuba and Seto had decided upon giving her her own piece of property to do with it as she wanted. What she did was reconstruct the past in the form of her and Johanna's play lot back home. This play lot was more than once called Egypt, for it held sacred temples for most of the main deities of Ancient Egypt. After it's set up was complete, Victoria relented and let Mokuba, Jonathan and Christien into the land on the condition of secrecy. This had caused a major rift with Jo, which set Christien off.(Johanna hadn't wanted anyone aside from her and Victoria in on their childhood game.) Ever since that day, Christien had been extremely protective of her, and Victoria had become the guardian of the Roba family. That was also the day that cemented her and Christien as best friends. With a sigh of pure contentment, Victoria made a last adjustment to her hair before grabbing her backpack from the hall closet and bounding downstairs.

Rishid, Marik and Ishizu were all waiting for her in the kitchen. "Good morning, you guys..."

"Good morning, Victoria. Did you sleep well?" Ishizu asked with a kind smile.

"Extremely." Victoria replied, returning the smile. _Dear Ishizu. She knows she cannot replace my sister Stacie, and she doesn't try. But I love her just as if she was my own real sister. Just as I do Marik and Rishid._ She turned to Marik and Rishid now. "How did you two sleep?"

"I slept well, for the most part." Rishid told the young girl. He put a hand on Marik's shoulder. _Be strong, My Brother. Ishizu and I are with you as always._ He had been told about the situation earlier in the morning. The elder Ishtars were accustomed to getting up early together since Ishizu usually had to work in the morning, and they liked their quiet time before Victoria awakened.

Marik smiled weakly at Victoria. "I did as well....." He gestured for her to sit down. "I'm afraid I have rather...ill news to tell you, Victoria."

"What is it?" Victoria quickly sat down, staring at Marik. "What's going on?"

"I......I got a phone call from Bakura late last night. It's about Johanna..." He took Victoria's hand in his gently.

"What about her? Did she get caught stealing again?" Victoria nearly scowled. T _hat girl never learned,did she?_

"I'm afraid it's a lot more serious than that. She......." Marik swallowed hard, not sure how Victoria was going to react to this tragic news. "She was murdered last night."

"Murdered?" Victoria asked softly, as if the word was foreign to her.

"Someone left her corpse on the Bakuras' porch early this morning." Marik continued softly, by way of explaining. "They still don't know who did it or why."

"J-Johanna's......dead?" Victoria asked again, seeming to go into a state of shock. "Sh-she can't be.....see,Jo...she's....strong. She can't die....."

"I know it's hard to believe..." Marik squeezed her hand gently. "I'm really sorry, Victoria..."

Victoria stood up, pacing back and forth, shaking. The realization of what Jo's death meant hit her hard. "She's gone........No one's left......" Before Marik could stop her, she fled the house, getting on the scooter Joey and Johanna had bought her a month ago for her birthday. She fled into the dawn light, passing the Roba boys and Mokuba, whom were probably on their way to get her for school.

"Tori?!" Christien turned his bike around, and gave chase. His brother followed, while Mokuba continued on to Marik's. The Robas were better at dealing with Victoria and her various problems.

"Victoria, talk to me, please!" Christien had his best friend cornered in the lot known as Egypt. "What's going on?!"

"Johanna's dead...." She finally whispered, sliding down the gate, to sit on the ground beside Seth's temple.

"WHAT?! How?! When?!" Christien, whom did not like Jo in the least, quickly sat beside his friend, pulling her close to him. He couldn't help but smile a bit when she buried her face in his chest. But he was hurting with her too.

"Th-they don't know....she was killed l-last night..."

"Holy Canole...." Jonathan muttered,sitting beside Victoria on the other side. "Where were you going to go?" He asked softly.

"Here." Victoria murmured. She clung to Christien. "I don't want to let go. You might leave me too."

"I'm not going anywhere." Christien whispered into her hair. It was then that he realized just how much he loved Victoria, and would be willing to fight for her.

"Victoria, you want to go see her? I mean, before they lay her to rest?" Jonathan asked quietly. "I bet she'd want you to.." "No I wouldn't." There was harsh,echoing voice in front of them. In another minute, Johanna (or rather, her spirit) appeared before the two boys and Victoria. "You shouldn't leave Marik."

"Why would I leave him?" Victoria gave the apparition of her friend a Look. "I don't betray my friends like you do."

Jo bowed her head. "I deserved that, I know. Do you know how I died?" She suddenly looked stricken.

"No......." Victoria swallowed hard. "But I'm getting a dark light from you. He did it, didn't he?"

"Of course. No one else would've attempted to do it and lived to tell about it." Jo was trying to make a joke, but it only made her living friend angry.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"He was trying to kill you! I had to distract him. I never thought I'd actually die!" Jo explained hastily. "He would've killed all of you!"

"SO YOU DID IT! YOU BROKE OUR PACT!" Victoria was mad with grief. So much so, she tried to attack the see-through apparition. "YOU MORON!!" She felt someone,probably Christien, pull her back. "Let me go! I want to pummel her!"

"It won't help anything!!" Christien cried in desperation. _Man, this girl's strong when she's angry._ Even so, Christien held on to her tightly. "It'll be all right, Tori. I promise."

"Please don't let my death ruin your life, Victoria. I've made tons of mistakes in my time, and I don't want you to make them yourself. Marik loves you. Christien loves you. Don't lose them." Jo's spirit began to fade.

"COME BACK HERE!! I WASN'T DONE!!!" Victoria scrambled out of Christien's arms now, crying hysterically. "JO!!!! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME,BLAST YOU!!" Finally, exhausted from struggling with Christien and Jonathan, the grieving girl collapsed to her knees, and buried her face in her hands,crying. This was the way she was when her brothers Rishid and Marik came to get her. Sometime during the encounter, Jon had ridden to the Ishtars, wanting to inform them of the new development. It was a good thing too. In her current state, Victoria would've never made the walk (or ride) back on her scooter. Rishid picked her up, and held her gently against his chest.

After a quick decision, Christien was also invited to the Ishtars' in hopes he would offer Victoria some comfort in her time of loss. When they got home, Rishid silently carried Victoria upstairs to rest for a while. While his brother got their younger sister settled, Marik talked with Christien about their encounter with Johanna's departed spirit. He wanted to know if the entity had said anything about the circumstances of her death.

"Yeah, actually,she did. She said Yami Marik did it. She was playing distraction. He was trying to break into your house so he could get to Victoria."

"I see..." Marik sighed sadly. "So once again, Jo decided to play the hero, and sacreficed herself for her best friend. Only this time, she actually did die." He buried his face in his hands shakily for a moment, before standing up. "I have to find him."

"Marik, no!" Ishizu rushed over to her brother. "That's precisely what he'd expect you to do."

"I must find out the circumstances of Johanna's death. I have a pretty good idea, but I want to be sure, so I can tell it to Victoria properly. It's the least I can do for her." Marik told his sister. "I promise I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Marik, do be careful!" Ishizu called, although she knew immediately something would go amiss. It always did when her brother's darker half was involved. Marik left on his bike a few minutes later.


	4. Final Farewells

**Chapter Four-Final Farewells **

The next morning, Victoria awakened with a start. She looked around, shivering. Her eyes fell on Christien Roba, and she gasped, wondering what was going on. She gently shook Chris. "Christien?"

"Oh.....Victoria..." The middle Roba sat up, rubbing his eyes. He'd kept a vigil by Victoria's side all night, making sure she was sleeping comfortably, and holding her when she would awaken crying. "How are you?"

"I'm all right, I guess. How did I get home?"

"Jonathan went and got Marik and everyone. You passed out in exhaustion." Christien smiled lightly. "I got you something." He rummaged in his pockets, and pulled out a flower made of plastic. "Here you go."

Victoria gazed at the flower for a minute, then smiled at the Roba weakly. "Thank you, Chris.." She took it from him.

"Tori, I want to...well....." _Now's probably not the time to ask! But if I don't do it now....what if she says no later?_

"Yes?" Victoria studied him curiously. "What's the matter?"

"Well....I want to ask you....something..." Christien smiled now, taking her hand in his. "Y' know how we were going to go the pool fiesta as friends? Well, I'd ....be honored if.....you went with me as my girlfriend."

"Really?" Victoria swallowed hard. With everything that'd happened the morning before, she'd been certain her insanity would've turned Christien to other girls. "I....I'd be honored,Chris..." She replied softly,feeling a single tear stream down her face. Christien reached out,and brushed her tears away.

"Don't cry....I wouldn't have gone with anyone else other than you." Christien said softly. He held her gently, stroking her hair,as she buried her face in his chest.

"How is she?" It was his brother Jonathan that spoke up. Espa and Mokuba were also in the doorway when Christien turned his head to look.

"She's....a little sensitive right now." Christien held Tori away from him now. "My brothers and Mokuba are here...."

"H-hey, Espa...Jon,Mokuba." Victoria nodded to each of them in turn, wiping her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Mokuba sat down on the bed beside her. "Marik wasn't sure if you were ready for visitors, but I told him you probably wouldn't mind if Espa and Jonathan came up to see you."

"I don't mind....." Victoria replied, looking up at Espa. "I had dream the night Jo was killed...."

"Oh?" Espa walked over, standing by the bed. "What was it about?"

"We were dueling." She sighed sheepishly. "I won."

"Oh." Espa smiled. "Well.....we could duel, once all of this is behind you." He looked around.

"Oh yeah. Marik wanted me to ask if you'd like to visit Bakura..."

"I better..." Victoria stood up now, shakily. "I don't....I don't think I can stay long though..." _And I probably won't see much of them once Johanna is laid to rest. I won't be able to handle it. _

Christien looked up at Espa. "I'm going with her."

"But I have plans with Nikki..." Jon began, but Espa shook his head. "This is the second time I've had to cancel with her because of Chris! It's not fair, Espa!"

"I'll arrange for Joey or Rex to come get Andrew and EJ." Espa told him. "But this is really the last time for a while, Christien,okay?" Espa gave his younger brother one of his I Mean it looks.

"I'm really sorry, Big Brother. Just so much has been going on..." Chris began, but Victoria put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"You need to be with your brothers, and help them out...I'll be okay." Victoria wasn't sure how true her statement was. She was still shaken up pretty badly, but she knew she should go and see Bakura and visit Jo's lifeless form before the burial.

"No you won't!" Christien insisted, looking to Mokuba for help. "Mokuba, would you be willing to stay with the littles for at least twenty minutes?"

"No sweat!" Mokuba gave him a thumbs up. "Anyway, Tori, Rishid said he'd take you over there whenever you were ready."

"I am ready." The youngest Ishtar replied too calmly,as she walked downstairs. Christien followed quickly, worried because she still seemed so shaky.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Christien asked a few minutes later, as they approached Bakura's door. Rishid, whom had wound up driving them since Marik was hurt, had agreed to await a call before picking them up. He went back to attend to Marik. Victoria hadn't asked what had happened. She had a sneaking suspicion of what had to begin with.

"No, Chris, I'm not sure. But I am....was...her best friend,and I need to see her."

"Right." Christien replied, as he rang the doorbell. He slipped his hand into hers, to let her know that he was there for her.

"Oh..Victoria, do come in..." Bakura opened the door looking horribly like his yami. His hair was just a messy as the tomb raider kept his.

"I'm so very sorry, Ryou.." Victoria hugged him tightly. "I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault, Tori." The British boy returned the hug tightly, then smiled at her in sympathy. "I'm sorry she had to go in this way.."

"I'm not surprised, really." There was another, very familiar voice in the room.

"Jennifer?!" Victoria stared in amazement at the third member of their "club". "What are you doing here?! How?!"

"Yami Bakura brought me late last night. He thought you might need a hand dealing with this." Jenny shrugged. "I can't believe she let that.....thing beat her."

"Thing?" Tori raised an eyebrow. "If you mean Yami Marik, he's not a thing. He's an It." She scowled. "Anyway, I didn't come to see you. I came to see Rakura and Johanna."

"Rakura......you two never stopped calling him that! Even after I told you his real name!"

"Stop it! This isn't the time for arguing. She's grieving!" It was Christien who broke up the soon to be squabble. "It doesn't matter what they called him. If he allowed it, then it was obviously okay." He almost missed Victoria going up the stairs to Jo's room. "Tori, wait!"

Victoria found the room occupied by not just Jo's corpse, but by Yami Bakura as well. "I'm......sorry, Bakare....." She crept over slowly, staring at Jo's motionless form.

"Apologizing doesn't help. She's gone." Yami Bakura replied without emotion. "What a dolt, going up against Yami Marik as if she could win!"

"S-she saved my life...." Victoria spoke softly, but inside, she was screaming. Without warning, she lunged at the corpse, beating on it. "HOW COULD YOU! IT SHOULD BE ME LYING HERE, NOT YOU!!!"

"Get off of her, you fool!!" Yami Bakura yanked her away, throwing her into a wall with the impact. "She's dead and gone. She couldn't feel that anyway." He glared at the corpse. "She was a foolish child." But there was a sob in his throat, even if it wasn't noticeable.

Before either of the mourners could lash out in an all out screaming match, there was calm wind, and Yami Bakura found the spirit of his former apprentice in his lap, as if she was five instead of fourteen. "Rakura....I hurt you. I'm s-so sorry.." The girl was crying too. "I...I think you w-were wrong about me....."

"Wrong?" Yami Bakura stared at the girl's apparition in awe.

"I...I wasn't meant to be your apprentice...I mean...I always messed up, and I really don't know why you put up with me. I-I should've been banished to the S-shadow R-realm when I was f-four!"

_Damn it all to hell! I can't even comfort her now! I can't believe I came off sounding so cruel and hateful all these years with her. Well, now I suppose I'd better come clean. There was no other excuse for keeping her around and defending her except for the truth._ Yami Bakura cleared his throat. "I...put up with you....because ....somewhere, I loved you. A lot." He saw her break down even more, and wished to hold her close to him, as if she was four again, and needed a parent's love. He shifted into his spirit form, and put her into his lap now.

"I f-failed you, Bakare....I tried my best, but it wasn't enough...." Johanna's spirit form held on the tomb raider tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"I know you did..."The thief paused, to keep from choking up. "Even I couldn't defeat him. I swear, I will always remember you as my apprentice...." _I pushed her too much. I guess I didn't want her betray me the way my sister Sagira did. I shouldn't have forced stealing on her. I might still have her here in the mortal form._ He sneaked a glance at Victoria and her male friend. He recognized him as one of the Roba boys. Victoria was sobbing hysterically, while Christien held on to her tightly, whispering softly into her hair.

"I...I got you one last thing....for your b-birthday. I was going to give it to you, but now....." Jo let her words fall short,as she glanced in Victoria's direction. "She hates me.."

"She's feeling guilty." Yami Bakura explained softly. "Perhaps Victoria will give it to me...where is it?" He didn't want the girls to get into a fight, since one was already dead.

"It's...it's in S-seth's temple." Jo replied.

"I'll treasure it, always." The thief replied softly, hugging her close to him, before she stood up, and glanced over at Victoria.

"Listen, Roba. You better take care of her, or I'm coming back to haunt you."

"I always will." Christien looked up at the spirit. "I guarantee it."

Victoria turned a tear-stained face to the apparition. "I s-swear. I'm going to watch the finals and find how to defeat him, then I'll deliver the blow myself! He will pay for this!!"

"Marik has already gotten revenge for you. That's why he's so weak right now. He's extremely lucky I saw it coming. I used something to keep him from dying on you as well. Don't let revenge drive you, Victoria. It only leads to hate, and we all know where that gets people. Keep on living, Victoria. I'm always going to be with you." The apparition looked at Christien again. "Don't let her do anything stupid."

"I promis e. I'll keep her in line." Christien told her, tightening his grip on Victoria. _Becoming her best friend and boyfriend couldn't have come at a more appropriate time! She's really going to need _ _m_ _e for a long time. _

Jo's spirit turned to look at Yami Bakura again, troubled. "I....think Oreo's going to be really mad at me.."

"Why's that?" The yami was talking softly, as if they were back to the beginning before he became so harsh with her.

"I never got to the store. I was on my way there to get catnip, but...." She choked up again. "I'm s -so sorry, Oreo...." This she said t o the black and white kitty which was sitting at Yami Bakura's knee. The cat pricked up her ears, and looked up at the spirit, before letting out a sad meow. Jo fell to her knees, attempting to pet her. "I'm so sorry, Oreo..."

"I will get her the catnip in your name." Yami Bakura said softly, reaching out to stroke Jo's soft blonde hair.

Jo stood now, hearing movement in the doorway. It was Bakura. She stared at the British boy for a long minute, then gasped, turning quickly to Victoria. "Hey....Tori....remember th e only time when I was really upset with Yami Bakura?"

"I remember.....it was during Battle City." She sniffed. "I remember it because it was the first time you ever cried over an episode."

"Which time during Battle City?" Yami Bakura wanted to know. He can remember more than one time when he'd been unfair to his softer half. Even though many years had passed since those horrible times, he still felt a little guilt for the trouble he'd caused Ryou. And the idea that he'd actually made Johanna cry over the British boy hurt him now.

"It was when you made him bleed, a lot." Jo told him, softly,feeling ready to cry at j ust at the memory of it all.

"Oh my....." Bakura was amazed at the amount of emotion coming from the apparition. He himself had forgotten all about that time, conveniently.

"I never intended for him to feel the pain. His body couldn 't handle it, and he passed out. I was sent back into the Ring." He paused, then he looked at Jo again. "Where is your Ring?"

"I...guess Yami Marik took it...." Johanna choked out. "It wouldn't do me any good to have it anyway now."

"I'll get it back." Victoria spoke up now, having been silent for a while. "I promise."

"Don't be stupid. It's just an object of no importance now." Jo told her, as she made her way over to Bakura. "Please don't look so sad, Bakura. I'm okay. I need you to take care of Yami for me. I can't do it anymore." She heard the yami snort in amusement, but didn 't turn from Bakura. 

"I promise. I will look after him." Bakura smiled a little.

"You should know....I've been a fan of yours for a very long time. Even if it was the Yami I wound up with." Jo informed him now. "Tori and I used to fight over you all the time,until she found Marik."

"I still saw him first." Victoria joked. "You walked in in the middle of Yami Bakura's duel with Yugi and his friends. That doesn't count."

"Oh shut up!" Jo muttered, but she was grinning a little now. "Well...if you wanna play that way....I saw Marik before you did!"

"Okay. I'll let you win that one." Victoria agreed with a slight smirk. Then the two girls got serious again.

"Tori...was that Jenny I sensed downstairs?" Jo's eyes were narrowed. "What's she doin ' here?"

"Ask your best friend." Victoria replied, turning to Yami Bakura. "Why did you bring her?"

"You're going to need help coping with this loss, and I brought her because she came fro m your world, and might be able to relate better." Yami Bakura replied with a grunt. "If I'm wrong, I'll send her back."

"No. I am going to need her, for what I have in mind." Victoria stood up now, and Christien followed suit.

"I have to go now...." Jo said at the same time. "Please, none of you let my passing ruin your life." With that, Johanna was gone again.


	5. Proper Rites for a Fallen Priestess

** Chapter Five-Proper Rites for a Fallen Priestess**

A day later, Victoria had calmed down enough to write out a full ritual for her late friend. The funeral was that afternoon, but that was only a formality. The final rites would be that night, in the play lot. She'd asked Yami Bakura how people in his time did funerals, but he wouldn't tell her. However, he did tell her to go with her instinct , and things would come out all right. Marik's health was greatly improved now too, so he was sitting with her in the kitchen, as she wrote up a list of supplies. She looked up at him several times, wondering if he thought she was doing something silly.

"I understand why." Marik told her softly, obviously reading her mind. "It's the way you girls always handled things." He had had the privilege of meeting Jennifer Monroe the night before. He had been taken quite by surprise by her appearance. The young girl bustled around in long dangling furs, and several other things. She even had a cellular phone. "Do you think Jenny should be there? You told me about how she treated Johanna..."

"She should be there. She is the Pharaoh's guardian." Victoria replied, without looking up. She had a most mechanical, ritualistic tone in her voice. "I doubt she will do much for it though."

"I see..." Marik sighed deeply. "It's almost time for the funeral. You should get ready to go."

"I don't want to go..." Victoria admitted. "Does that make me a bad person, Marik?"

"Of course not. No one ever wants to see their friends and loved ones laid to rest. But as a good friend to Jo, I think you should be there." Marik replied calmly. It wasn't going to be easy living with her for a while. He could sense it already.

With a sigh, Victoria closed her planning book and went upstairs to change, as Ishizu walked in. "Is she doing any better?" The young woman sat across from Marik, looking concerned.

"I don't know, honestly. She's become really withdrawn. I don't think anyone's going to be reaching her for quite a while." The young boy looked up at his sister. "Why do these things have to keep happening? It doesn't seem right!"

"You're right. It isn't right for one to go through as much as we have." Ishizu sighed deeply. "We should prepare for any rebellion she might wage. In a situation like hers, you just never know."

"I know." Marik looked towards the living room. Victoria was playing with her cat now, in her long black skirt and matching turtleneck. He shook his head, and went upstairs to change as well.

"Oh, Ishie.....I can't say goodbye to her this afternoon then do it again tonight. It's going to be too much." She snuggled her cat gently, and giggled a little when he licked her tears away. "She was wrong. You're way better than Oreo!" The cat meowed softly, beginning to purr. "I love you, Ishtar. You're the one and only constant in my life, and I'll kill anyone who attempts to take you away from me." There was more purring from the cat, before Rishid walked in.

"That's a pretty heavy threat, Victoria." Rishid spoke up softly.

"I know, Rishid, but I mean every word of it." The youngest Ishtar stared up at her eldest brother. "I do mean it, Rishid."

"I believe you do." Rishid patted her on the head. "Just don't follow up on it." He stood up, as Marik and Ishizu both came in. The other three Ishtars were all ready for the funeral. "Are you ready, Victoria?"

"I have to be...." The girl replied bravely, as Marik helped her to her feet. "Let's go."

The funeral was just a small gathering of people, since hardly anyone knew Johanna. Joey Wheeler, Duke Devlin, three of the five Robas and both Yami and Ryou Bakura were present. It seemed like it was a very fast service, then it was time to lay the body to rest. Tori went forward, with Jennifer. The two girls glanced at each other. Victoria nodded to Jenny. She would let the Pharaoh's pet speak first. It was expected.

"I...I really don't know what to say. Unlike Victoria, this is my first loss in my life. I...well, my first impression of Jo was that she was bossy, thieving know it all girl. As I played with her more and more, I began to see that Johanna Watson knew what she was talking about. She was wise beyond her years, even at a young age. The only mistake she ever made wasn't even hers. She was forced to take care of herself at such a young age, my kind, that is, the rich people, expected her to die in a year or two. But she didn't. She fought the cruelty of the streets, and it's various occupants. Not only that, Johanna fought other people's demons too. Whether she knew it or not, she helped me. See, I was one of "Pharoah's Pets"as her and Victoria were always reminding me. But, it wasn't my fault I couldn't help. My family, that is, the adults in it, refused to give handouts. I was helpless to stop it. Until Jo slapped me." Jenny paused, smiling a little at the memory of the encounter. "See,I had been picking on Victoria for how insane she'd been. Johanna backhanded me so hard, then just broke down. I found out that Tori hadn't said a word about my own encounters with Yami Bakura, Yami Marik or the Pharaoh himself. She very well could've, but she didn't. Then Jo accused me of being a hypocrite. She was right. While I was claiming to be on Pharoah Atemu's side, I was being opposite of him. For I had misread things. After that day, I began donating things behind my parents' backs. And now, I even help out in the streets, when I can. See, what I learned from Jo is...just because someone looks poor or rich on the outside, doesn't mean they are. It's what's inside that counts, and I believe Johanna proved that the night she fought not for her life, but for someone else's."

By the time Jenny finished up her talk, Victoria found herself in tears again. So many of the things Jenny had said were true. She moved forward now, clearing her throat. She looked towards the closed casket, with a shiver. "I knew Johanna before either of us could talk. She was immediately protective of me. As we got older, our personal home situations got worse. Therefore, we hid away from them we could. We built a private world, where pharaohs still ruled, and gods and goddesses held the future at their fingertips. Johanna's fascination with grave robbing, and stealing was an early one. Her mother had often told her stories of their ancestors whom had been tomb raiders. Whether those stories were true or not, we're not sure. But Jo's imagination was captivated plenty. When Yami Bakura made his first appearance to her, I knew the stories were about to be modernized. There was one major difference that I didn't count on. Jo wound up having to steal to live. It turns out her mother and father both abandoned her, flying to Cairo late one night without their four-year-old daughter. This sent Jo on a downward spiral she never quite got off of. As insane as she might seem, Johanna was far from it. She had a heart of gold, in most cases. Only when Yami Marik and Yami Bakura brought us here, to our mind's reality, did she reveal her anger and hurt. Yet, she remained true to me, in her own way. The night Johanna died, she and I had gotten into a big argument about her rebellious nature. I assured her it would be the end of her, but she never took the hint. I guess I should be glad she didn't. Without her interference, I would not be here." Victoria paused, turning to the casket once more. In a shaky voice, she spoke again. "T-thank you, Johanna..........f-for all th-that you ever d-did for me." At length, Victoria managed to stumble her way back to her seat, as Tristan and Joey lowered the casket into the ground. She cried softly, as Christien rubbed her back. They sang one final song before the small gathering broke up. Marik led the way back to their car.

"Victoria! Wait." It was Duke who spoke up as the youngest Ishtar was about to climb in back next to her sister.

"Duke?" Victoria hadn't really had much contact with the dice master since her arrival a year ago.

"I'm really sorry about your friend." He bowed his head in respect. "I...I was wondering if you'd be interested in a summer job...you know...after everything's died down."

"A summer job?" Victoria looked up at him. "Working for you?" This was a bit of a surprise.

"Yeah. I mean, all my usual workers are going to be going on vacation,and I'm really going to need help." Duke explained.

"I'll let you know." Victoria replied uneasily. It wasn't really like Duke to just ask anyone to work with him. Normally, they offered other opportunities for him as well. She got into the car, and closed the door.

Later in the evening, Christien knocked on the Ishtars' door. It was time for the main ritual for Jenny and Victoria to do. The idea of an actual ritual from the time of the pharaohs spooked him. But he'd promised to be there for Victoria no matter what. He'd dropped the littles off at Joey's already, and he was ready to help her. He smiled when Mokuba answered the door. "Are you going to the ritual?"

"I am. And so is Marik." Mokuba let him in, calling out to Victoria. "Christien's here!"

Victoria appeared at the bottom of the stairs, looking gorgeous, despite the tear stains on her cheeks. Christien wondered if they'd be a permanent part of her features. "Hey..."

"Hi, Chris." Victoria hugged him tightly. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Christien smiled gently, hugging her back. "We should get going, right? You still have to set up." Christien walked with her over to her scooter. "Are you going to ride over alone?"

"I probably should. You can come though. Everyone else will be there in about thirty minutes."

"Okay." Christien patted her shoulder gently. "I'm not gonna leave you, Victoria. I promise."

"Th-thank you, Christien...." Victoria replied, getting on her scooter and kicking off towards the lot. Christien followed her, with Mokuba behind him.

Once in the lot, things moved a lot faster than Victoria thought. Jenny had been there since after the funeral, setting everything up. She looked up at Victoria when she entered. "Did you bring a box for her afterlife things?"

"Yeah...." Victoria still found Jenny's presence surreal. "Did you bring the beef sticks and god guide?" Those two things were left over from their other Egypt lot.

"Yep." Jenny gazed over at the building that was Seth's temple. "Are you going to give all of this up when we're done? This is much nicer than the one you two had back home."

"The Kaibas gave me the land, then Mokuba helped me build everything. The fountain is an actual fountain." Victoria smiled lightly. "I don't know yet ,actually. Probably won't ever play another game, but I want to keep the lot." She placed the box on the makeshift altar.

"And it's your perfect right to do whatever you want with it." Christien encouraged. He wasn't sure, but he thought he detected a drastic change in Victoria already. "Can I help with anything, Tori?"

"No....everything is almost ready. We're just waiting for Bakura,Yami Bakura and my siblings." She looked at Jenny. "Do you think Yami will come?"

"I don't know..." Jenny sighed. "I've been here for two days, and I haven't had the courage to go and see him." The truth was, Jenny knew the pharaoh wouldn't be happy with her, and she wasn't sure of how she'd handle things with him.

"You should reall y go see him after we're done." Victoria told her. "He asked about you last week."

"Okay.....maybe I will." Jenny smiled at Victoria a little, then they turned, hearing a noise in the gate. "I think they're here."

And they were. After everyone was settled down in a special place she'd made for the occasion, she cleared her throat, and began to explain things. "What you're about to see is a demonstration. One final episode we must play out." She spoke in well tr ained priestess voice. It was as if she was Ra's priestess Saria. Saria was her Egypt character. Jenny nodded,and took up her own " pharonic " voice.

"Thousands of years ago, important people to the pharaoh were buried in royal ceremony,as if they too were the pharaohs of the land. Even though her role to the pharaoh was small, Jo's loyalty the Seth speaks for itself. "

"And so, we now return Seth's servant to him. " Victoria broke in, sprinkling water on the marked box. "People were often buried with their favorite possessions, so that they could use them once more in the afterlife." She picked up a couple of beef sticks. "These were the food of choice for Johanna. Just a little nip of these, and Johanna claimed to be full." She placed them in box. She turned to Jenny, who had moved to Seth's temple to get Jo's deck.

"And this was her one and only success to some. She managed to collect an entire collection of cards dedicated to Yami Bakura. She'll want these." Jenny added the cards to Jo's box, before turning to the spectators. "Does anyone else have anything else they'd like to add to the afterlife box?"

"I do." Victoria slowly lowered her copy of Evil Spirit of the Ring into the box. "This was our first episode of Yu gi oh ever. It just so happens Jo was taken by Yami Bakura from the start, so this is very appropriate." Victoria wiped her misty eyes, choking back sobs.

"And this is the cat toy that she bought for Oreo a month ago." Yami Bakura surprised everyone including himself by stepping forward. "They played with this for hours on end." He laid the toy in the box. He nodded to Victoria, a silent message that she was doing just fine.

Victoria mouthed thank you to Yami Bakura before sobering again. "Last call..." She closed the box a few minutes later. She went to stand beside Jenny who took her hand. In unison, the two girls spoke a prayer in the old Egyptian. It was a prayer for the dead that Johanna had taught them for one of their games a few years back. When they wrapped up, she dropped to her knees dramatically, and bowed her head. "Lord Seth, the priestess of Ra pleas for you to reclaim your daughter once more. Take her in your arms, and cradle her with your love."

"The spirits of the pharaohs in the past guide and take care of those she leaves behind. Let them not grieve a loss, but celebrate a better life for their friend." Jenny chimed in, and for a while they continued to petition for Johanna's journey. At length, Jenny stood, and helped Victoria up.

Victoria wondered if Anubis would judge Jo for her wrong doings or for her heroics. She called out in a final plea. "May Anubis not judge her too harshly for her past deeds."

"And he will not." There was a stronger, yet quiet voice that responded. Victoria felt the eyes of Pharaoh Atemu u pon her, and she turned, in silent disbelief.

"Pharaoh?" She asked in a hushe d voice. "How...?"

"A friend told me. I am sorry, Victoria." He bowed his head briefly. "You have done well with this. Jo would've been proud." He hugged her gently. "I'm also sorry I cannot seem to contain that foul being."

"It's going to be all right..." Victoria replied, hugging him back. She straightened a minute later. "And now, it is with a joyous heart we bid a final farewell to Johanna Watson. Friend,Protector and Priestess." She glanced again at the box, before nodding to Jenny, who put it away in Seth's temple. Jennifer used masking tape to seal the entire entrance off. No one would ever use that temple again.

She stood with her family, and Christien several minutes after wrapping up the ritual, listening to all the idle chatter. Christien was telling Mokuba abou t the play they were going to do for the summer theater group. "It's going to be huge! Tori, you should get in on this, you know."

"I can't even think of plays right now." Victoria replied. "Maybe ask me again in a day or two." She smiled sadly at Christien. "We're still going to the pool fiesta if you want to though. I can't sit around and wait for her to come back. She's not going to."

"I would love to go. But only if you're up to it." Christien told her softly, putting her hand in his. "I should head home now though. If you need me, page me. Espa's letting me borrow his pager for a while."

"Thanks, Chris..." She hugged him tightly. "I'll talk to you later." She was admittedly very tired. She looked around for Jenny, and spotted her in the corner of the lot, talking to Pharaoh Atemu. "Jenny! I'm going to head hom e now..."

"Right. Talk to you soon." Jenny replied, all the emotion from the ritual out of her voice.

She leaned on Marik as the two friends exited the lot. "I'm sorry to say it, but I'm glad this is all over...all I want to do now is move on."

"That is t he best thing you can do, my friend. And we are all here to help you." Marik told her, as he led her to their car ,where Ishizu and Rishid were now waiting. "For now, you should just worry about resting."

"You're probably right." Victoria said softly. "I'm so very tired now..." She wasn't even in the car five seconds before she dropped off on Marik's shoulder.

Marik smiled, smoothing her hair. "You're going to be all right.....I promise you." He held her gently, as Rishid turned the car to their house. _And somehow, I will make that murderous demon pay for everything he's done to her!_


	6. Auditons and Manipulations

**Chapter Six-Auditions and Manipulation**

"I don't think I can do this...." Victoria watched the other people on the stage. "I'm so not an actress." They were sitting in the community theater, waiting their turns to audition for Phantom of the Opera.

"You can do it." Jonathan assured her. He looked over at Christien. "So, you think you're going to get the phantom?"

"I hope so." Christien s miled over his script at his best friend. Things hadn't been easy for Victoria since Johanna's passing, but everyday, she seemed to be doing better. "You're a great singer, Tori. Mokuba even said so."

"But I know Christine's role. I saw Phantom of the Opera like a hundred times when I was younger. Her voice is so high. I don't know if I can compete."

"You can. I have faith in you." Christien told her. "Besides, it wouldn't be the same if you didn't join us."

Jonathan nodded as Mokuba came to sit with them. "That's right."

When her name was called along with Christien's, Victoria made her way up to the stage. The director smiled. "Sing me a piece of Think of Me." He said kindly. So she did, surprising herself. Next, the director gestured to Christien to come forward. "I want you two to do the theme,Phantom of the Opera."

Victoria looked up at Christien. "We can do it."

"Right, of course we can!" Christien took her hand for comfort, and the two began to perform the piece. After they finished, Jon and Mokuba did their auditions.

Later, the four friends left, and each went their separate ways. Victoria headed over to Duke's shop to pick up her latest expansion. She was going to sign up for Duke's first ever tournament too. Dungeon Dice Monsters was her second favorite game in the world. Not only that, it's inventor was excellent company too. Well, to her. Marik and his siblings preferred her to hand out with Mokuba and the Robas. When she got there, the shop was mostly empty. She opened the door, and was greeted by Cassidra, Duke's number one assistant. "Hey, Cass."

"Hey, Victoria. Mr. Devlin was just talking about you..."

"He was?" Victoria's eyes brightened in curiosity. "Can you tell him I'm here?"

"Of course." Cassidra finished her count, and then went upstairs. "Mr. Devlin, Victoria Ishtar is here to see you."

"Tell her to come on up." Duke replied pleasantly. He turned his chair to see downstairs. Victoria was doing what she normally did for him. Cleaning the demonstration area. He watched Cassidra walk over to tell the girl she could come up, then stood up to greet her at the door. "Hello, Tori. It's been a long time..."

"Yes...I know..." She looked up at him. "I came to pay off my expansion."

"I see..." Duke gestured to a chair. "Why don't you stay for a little visit? I just got more spring water in. Would you like me to get one?"

"Well, I really shouldn't stay long..." Victoria replied, feeling guilty. "I'm supposed to be going over to help Joey and Rex with a few things..."

"Oh......" Duke looked towards the door, then closed it. "Victoria, let me be honest with you. I need your hel p here at the store. This place loves you. "

"I'm only thirteen, Duke. I can't work for you legally...you know that." The girl looked at the floor. "But I'd really like to..."

"Well, maybe I can make a few adjustments to the contract, and maybe they'd agree..." Duke knew how Marik's family felt about him being friends with their youngest sister. "I want you here, helping out.."

"You'd do that for me, Duke?! Really?!" Victoria's eyes brightened.

"Of course I would! What are friends for?" Duke smiled at her happy expression. "You'd better go for now though. I'll try to work on the details tonight. Why don't you come back tomorrow?" It was more of a statement than a suggestion. Duke knew how much influence he had over Victoria. Just as much as he had over all his other fan girls. But Victoria was different. He didn't want her like that. He wanted a little sister. This was the next to last step to reaching his goal.

"Should I bring Marik?" She asked him, as she headed for the stairs.

Duke shrugged indifferently. "If you want....I'll probably have to talk to him anyway." _Yes,Marik would probably be last of the three elder Ishtars that would agree to this. Marik Ishtar was cautious of everyone. He was even more cautious when it came to Victoria. So, I'll just have to be super convincing and manipulative._ Duke smiled to himself. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Alright, Duke." She went downstairs, and paid for her expansion. "See you later, Cassidra." Victoria walked out, smiling. If everything went right, she'd have a real summer job.


	7. Intentional Deception

**Chapter Seven-Intentional Deception**

"Victoria,come on. We're gonna be late again." Mokuba Kaiba called out urgently. He glanced back at the Roba brothers. "You guys go on. She's in one of those moods."

"Okay." Chris frowned. "She's been like this for a week. I wonder what's going on." He stared at the Ishtar house worriedly. "Maybe I should go in and talk to her."

"You heard what Mr. Shank said. We're not allowed to be late anymore." Jonathan pulled on his younger brother's arm. "Come on."

Christien bit his lower lip. "I think I should stay. She might need me." He pulled himself free of Jonathan,heading up the walk. "Mokuba, you guys go on. I want to talk to Victoria."

"Alright." The young Kaiba headed down to the curb, and he and Jonathan left. He was really worried about Victoria too. The youngest Ishtar had been avoiding them a lot as of late,and that just wasn't like her.

When Christien was let in by Rishid, the eldest Ishtar seemed very concerned. "What is it,Rishid? Is Victoria all right?"

"I do not know. She won't come out of her room."

"Let me go talk to her then. Maybe I can help." But Christien was worried. If Marik, Victoria's other best friend couldn't get through to her. How would he? Rishid nodded his consent,and the young Roba headed up to Victoria's room. He knocked softly. "Tori?"

"Go away....please." Victoria's soft voice replied. She sounded really upset.

"What's the matter with you,Tori? We've to get to the theater..." Christien pointed out. "We've got call backs,remember?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm not going to get the part anyway." Came the bored reply.

"Victoria! That's not true! You're one of the best singers that's auditioned!" Christien sighed in frustration. "What's been going on with you?!"

Suddenly the door opened, and Victoria was standing there,looking destroyed. "I've got a big problem, Christien."

"What? Is it stage fright? Don't worry about it. I get scared up there too."He put a gentle hand on Tori's shoulder.

"Duke....."

"Duke Devlin? What about him?" Christien frowned. Everyone knew Duke, the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters, was known to be manipulative. Most people were cautious of him for that reason. Yet,Christien knew for a fact that Victoria had a crush on the dice master,and that had been worrying him,as well as Marik for quite sometime.

"He asked me to work for him, Christien. "

"But?" Christien asked softly. He no longer cared about being on time for the call backs. He was very interested in this turn of affairs.

"Marik,Rishid and Ishizu won't let me. They say he's going to exploit me, and over work me. They won't even call him."

Christien sighed. He agreed with the elder Ishtars, actually, but since Victoria was his girlfriend, he couldn't see how he could make her listen any better. "Well, he is known for being less than honest."

"He's not like that with me though. He seems to genuinely like me. I'm not like his "cheerleaders". I wouldn't want to be. But...he knows that. He wouldn't take advantage of me..  
"

"That's not our main concern with Duke. He does seem to like you a lot. And while he might not make you do anything you don't want to do, he may well convince to do what he wants to do." Marik spoke up from the doorway. He'd been listening for a while, and though he felt bad about denying his sister what she wanted, he wasn't sure working for Duke was a good idea for Victoria.

"Do you really think he'd hurt me?" Victoria asked now.

"I'm quite sure he would. He loves his fan-girls, Victoria, and he takes advantage of their admiration." Marik replied, by way of warning his little sister. He came to sit beside her on the bed. "I advise you to stick with helping Bakura."

"But......" Victoria sighed. She really wanted to work with Duke. He'd offered to help her improve her Dungeon Dice Monsters strategies.

"It really is for your own good, Victoria. I know Duke. He can be very thoughtless with a girl's heart." Marik explained softly. He didn't want to be the one to tell Victoria what she could, and could not do, but in this type of situation, he felt it necessary.

"You don't know that he'd hurt me..." Victoria disagreed. "He might not. And if he doesn't plan on it, and I don't take the job, I could've missed out on a lot."

"You don't know that he won't." Christien retorted, beginning to feel a bit jealous over the fact she'd spent so much time thinking about this. "Come on. Put Duke Devlin out of your head, and let's just go to the auditions. Besides, you can't legally work for him. You're only thirteen. "

"That's right." Marik nodded. He hoped Christien would be able to talk her out of this nonsense. "You're already twenty minutes late. You'd better get a move on."

Victoria sighed deeply. "You're right. Both of you."

Christien laughed out loud now. "Come on, Tori." The two friends walked out of the Ishtars' house, while Marik watched. The Egyptian boy shook his head. He knew for certain the Duke Devlin subject would not be dropped so easily, and he wasn't looking forward to the arguments that would eventually occur.

"Do you think she's going to show up, Duke?" Cassidra asked. She was Duke's assistant manager while she was on spring break.

"She should. I know Victoria Ishtar. I've been keeping an eye on her from day one." The dice master replied. "She was practically groveling at my feet last week. She wants to have every chance to be near me she can get."

Cassidra merely shrugged. "Maybe you shouldn't be setting her up for a fall. She's only a kid, after all. I mean, I'm sure her brother Marik has told her all about your reputation by now."

"I don't pay you for your opinions. Besides, this is different from my usual plans. I don't want a fan girl. I'm well aware that she knows about my reputation,but Marik didn't tell her. "Duke snapped, going into his office. "Buzz me when Victoria shows up." He was right. This was not a normal scheme. He wanted to keep Victoria for himself. So far, everything was going according to plan. It had been his experience that the Ishtars generally would've denied Victoria any chance of being close to him for an extended period of time. As expected, this was the case now. He'd been waiting for a call after Marik's meeting with him last week, but had gotten none. Victoria had then called to say she would meet with him regardless, to prove to Marik and her other siblings that nothing would happen. _Or so she thinks. Before she knows it, she'll be mine, and liking it. _

Victoria stood outside of Duke's shop, silently. She knew she'd promised to forget about the whole job thing, but something still told her she needed to go in an explain why she couldn't do it to Duke. _Why can't I? Marik doesn't have to know I'm doing this. Besides, it's my life. I'm old enough to decide what I want. _She opened the door, and walked into the large shop.

"Victoria, you're just the person Mr. Devlin was looking for. " Cassidra greeted her

"I know. I had to lose my friends. They're all going on about how this was going to be a bad idea. Is he upstairs?" She asked now.

"Of course. Let me get him for you." Cassie buzzed Duke in his office, and then grinned brightly at Victoria. "Go on now. Relax, explore. Mr. Devlin will be out in a minute."

Victoria nodded, feeling knots in her stomach, as she went to explore some more of the store. She'd been in there plenty of times, but Duke always had new things to look at every week. _Why does this feel so wrong? It's not like I've never lied to Marik before...._ She hadn't, that was the problem. There was the time when she and Christien had told Marik they were only going to Kaibaland, but they'd actually gone to an all night park outside of Domino. That was only one time of hundreds! She walked over to the demonstration table, and watched as two other customers began a game. She was so into the game, she didn't notice Duke come up behind her.

"Victoria. Will you come with me please?" Duke spoke up behind her. He smirked a little when the young girl jumped.

"S-sure, Duke." She followed him, feeling clammy. _Don't do this, Victoria! Don't destroy the little bit of trust in you Marik has left! _A part of her screamed. _It'll all be okay! Just be careful of what you say around the others! _the other replied in frustration.

"How are you today, Victoria?" Duke asked, once they were safely in his office upstairs.

"I'm okay, I guess...." The girl studied her feet.

"I like it when people look at me when they're talking to me." Duke scolded softly. When Tori refused to look up at him, he reached across his desk, and cupped her chin in his hand. "Humor me, all right? Abide by my rules in my presence."

Victoria felt herself melting with his touch, and she nodded slowly. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"Let's try again. How are you today?"

"Good." Victoria replied. "Duke, I've to......."

"Let me talk first, then you talk,unless I ask you a question. That's how business is done here." Duke interrupted. He watched his latest project sink back in her chair, and nodded in satisfaction. "Now. I've got your permanent schedule fixed. You're expected to work every day you're scheduled, and whenever I require your assistance. If you get sick, I want a note from a doctor, and no one else. And this is very important. You are required to attend my DDM classes every month. I can't have anyone less than the best in my store, and though you are pretty good, you do need to be trained up a bit more." He laced his fingers together, glinting at her. "Any questions?"  
_Run,Girl! Get out of there, before you regret this entire deal! _She heard the little voice in her head, but Victoria ignored it. "But what if i can't work but I'm not sick? I'm doing the play over at the community theater at least until September."

"I tell you what. Get me a copy of your rehearsal schedule, and until the play is over, I'll schedule around those hours. How does that sound?" Duke smiled kindly. If he rolled his dice right, he'd have Victoria right where he needed her to be in no time. Maybe he wouldn't have to be so manipulative.

"Really? Thanks, Duke.." Victoria told him softly. She felt herself trembling.

Duke nodded. "No problem, Victoria. That's what friends do for each other. You're going to help me,so I need to be able to bend a little, right? "

"I guess so. I should probably head home now, before they get worried. " Victoria left the office, and before going downstairs, she leaned against the wall,sighing deeply. _How am I going to explain this to Marik? He won't understand at all!_ She shook her head in confusion after a minute, and headed out.

She didn't notice Duke watching her, with a knowing smirk on his face. _The dice master wins again._ Duke thought to himself in satisfaction. _She'lll see soon enough. I'm better for her than Marik Ishtar will ever be. Soon enough. I just have to be patient. _


	8. Busted!

**Chapter Eight-Busted!**

Marik knew something was going on with Victoria the next morning. His sister was actually chewing on a beef stick, which she'd sworn off of a long time ago. She was also a lot quieter at breakfast. He decided to cautiously find out what was going on with her. "So, how is it at the theater?" He figured whatever was bothering her had to do with the stress of being the lead in Phantom of the Opera.

"It's fine. We got through our entire duet without me cracking a note yesterday." Victoria replied through a mouthful of beef stick.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full, Victoria." Ishizu requested softly. She, too, was worried about Victoria. "Can I expect you at the museum after rehearsal today?"

Victoria swallowed her beef, and looked at her elder sister. "Maybe...I was going to help Bakura at his store for a while though.." She hated lying to the Ishtars. She kept telling herself what they don't know won't h urt them, but she was having a hard time believing that.

"I see..." Ishizu's eyes narrowed slightly, detecting a bit of dishonesty from her adopted sister. "Perhaps you w on't though. Where will you if not there?"

"I........." Victoria shook her head, glancing at the clock. "I'll be at the museum sooner or later. Before your shift is over." She gathered up her script, and left the house quickly. She didn't notice her cat try to follow her.

"Something is definitely going on with that girl." Marik remarked, frowning. "I think she might be doing something behind our backs, but I don't know what."

"I agree, but let us wait it out a bit. If we try to stop her now, she'll just keep doing it." Rishid suggested. "If it gets too out of hand, we'll intervene."

"I suppose. I just hope she's not doing anything illegal."

"I doubt it. She's rebellious, but she's not stupid." Ishizu pointed out, standing up to get ready for work. "If either of you see her later, please tell her to come to the museum. My advisor was asking about her not too long ago."

"Alright." Marik nodded. "I believe I will go and see their rehearsal. Mokuba wanted me to come down a few days ago, but we were doing other things." "Alright." Rishid nodded. "I shall stay and keep her cat company. He seems to be needing some attention. She barely sees him anymore."

"She's barely home anymore...." Marik said softly. "She's been keeping away from all of us since Jo's death." A thought crossed his mind, and though he didn't like to think of the idea, he voiced it anyway. "She maybe blames us for it."

"I don't believe she does. It may be that we remind her of her friend. It is for that reason that I doubt it is Bakura she has been helping out all this time. " Ishizu replied, putting a hand on Marik's shoulder. "All we can do is pray that she will come clean on her own in time."

"Yes." Marik nodded, getting up. "I hope your day will go well, Sister."

"And yours." The young woman hugged both of her brothers gently before leaving to head to the museum.

"You were supposed to come play laser tag with us, Victoria. Don't you remember?" Christien asked. He looked crestfallen that the girl had forgotten their plans again.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Duke really needs my help though, Chris. I promised him."

"I thought we agreed that you working with Duke was a bad idea?" Christien whispered fiercely. He'd known for a while that Victoria had been sneaking off to work for Duke, but now, he'd had enough, and was worried about his girl's well-being. He'd never bothered to tell Mokuba because of the relationship the young Kaiba had with Victoria's elder brother Marik. He'd been trying to help Victoria on his own, since she seemed to respond to him normally.

"No, you agreed. Please, Chris, don't make this such a big deal, okay?" She whispered back now, her voice shaking. She'd just spotted Mokuba and Jonathan come back from their lunch break.

"I have to! I can't believe you'd be so stupid!" Christien raised his voice slightly, pulling her into the wings. He shoved her into a wall a little more roughly than he intended. "I want you to quit! Before he tries to hurt you, Victoria. You know he will!"

"Who hurts her?" Jonathan wanted to know. He'd come up behind the pair silently. His eyebrow was raised at the manner Christien was using to deal with Victoria. _Wow, she really must be upsetting him!_

"No one." Christien told his elder brother coldly, glaring at Victoria. "If I didn't care, I wouldn't be making a big deal out of it. If you don't quit, I'm going to tel l the Ishtars." He let Victoria go, hearing the director calling him. He sighed deeply, hearing her break down against his brother's chest. _It's for your own good, Victoria. Please don't think I'm jealous. I'm not. I __wouldn_ _'t be jealous of that creep if you paid me billions!_

Marik watched the rehearsals intently. He had to admit that Victoria was perfect for the role of Christine Daee. Her demeanor in the character was perfect. But,Marik noticed that this particular run through seemed especially authentic. Christien and Victoria seemed to be at odds over something. The Egyptian boy gathered they'd recently had an argument. Their performance was very well done though, and he decided that regardless of any of her other talents, Victoria was a grea t actress. He walked up on the stage, to talk to Victoria about her performance after the director gave them all their notes. "I'm greatly impressed." He told her with a smile.

"Thank you, Marik. I didn't even know you were here..." Victoria replied softly.

"Do you like doing this sort of thing?" Marik asked her now. It had occurred to him that maybe Victoria had had previous dreams before having her life back in her world disrupted.

"I do...I don't know why, but...I really feel free up here, Marik." There was no lie in Victoria's eyes now. This, she could be honest about. "There's going to be a school opening next fall for theater students."

"I see. Would you like to go to this school?" Marik smiled. "Perhaps we can work that out." He hoped by showing that he was,indeed,interested in what she would tell him, he would eventually get her to tell him what it is she is being sneaky about.

"I would like to go, but I don't want to go if Christien can't afford it." She replied. "We're family, us theater people. No one gets left behind." She smiled over Marik's shoulder. "Marik, meet my friend Xena. That's not her real name. She just likes it."

Marik turned around to greet her friend. "Hello. It's nice to meet you. I'm her brother, Marik."

"The pleasure is all mine." The girl named Xena replied. She looked at her watch, then gave Victoria a Look. "You're running late. Duke'll have your head."

Victoria's eyes widened, realizing that her secret had been exposed. She looked at Marik. "I can explain..."

"Oh you will. Let's go." Marik took her hand firmly. "And I hope you have an excellent explanation prepared too."

Victoria swallowed hard. "I....do....." She felt so helpless now. First she'd get lectured by Marik ,then Duke would probably lecture her again for not showing up to work.

"Good." Marik rode them both home on his motorcycle. When they got home, he let them into the house. He turned to Victoria. "You need to feed Ishtar, then I suggest you go think up that explanation up in your room until our sister gets home."

"But....Marik......" She really wanted to call Duke, to let him know she wouldn't be coming in. "I should call Duke..."

"I'll be calling him soon enough. Please do as I ask." Marik said quietly. He was deeply hurt by Victoria's lies and deceit. Though it was not normally his way to deal out punishment, he had to do what he thought was best for the situation. "The rest of your punishment will be decided later."

Victoria merely nodded, and knelt to feed Ishtar. "I really blew it, Ishtar. I'm sorry."

The cat merely stared at her before going to get his food happily. Victoria went upstairs to her room, closing the door. She knew the next time she saw her siblings, there would be unpleasant conversations.


	9. Duke's New Plan

**Chapter Nine-Duke's New Plan**

"I manipulated her into lying?" Duke said into his phone. He was talking to Marik Ishtar, who'd called thirty minutes after Victoria's shift should've started. "That's ridiculous. I told her to tell you."

"I find that rather hard to believe. How dare you allow her to work knowing how we feel!" Marik shouted. "I want to know what you were planning to do with her, Duke Devlin. I want to know right now."

"I was planning to do nothing, of course." Duke told him calmly, tossing dice in the air. "I just like Victoria's salesmanship."

"Why don't I buy that story?" Marik asked him now, through clenched teeth. "She's the only one of your employees that's under the age of eighteen. That should say something." He was certain Duke had had ulterior motives, and he intended to find out what those motives were.

"It's compliment to Victoria. She's brilliant." Duke explained smoothly. "She's exactly what this store needed, and I won't settle for a no, Marik."

"Well,I'm sorry to say that you will no longer be seeing Victoria at your store. Good evening,Duke." Marik hung up, then went back into the kitchen with Rishid, Ishizu and Victoria. "He was definitely planning something foul, but I've remedied the situation. Victoria, you are not to go into that store alone ever again. Is that understood?"

"That's not fair, Marik!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Fair? Do you think it was fair for you to lie to us all this time?" Ishizu asked her quietly. "Suppose something with the yami had happened? We wouldn't have known where to find you or anything."

"We are a family, Victoria. Families should always be very honest with each other no matter what." Rishid told her. They were scolding her quietly, while also letting her know how upset they were.

"Duke is one of my friends! He has never hurt me, nor do I believe he'd ever do so! You guys just don't like the idea that I'm finding friends outside of you!" Victoria exploded now. She was convinced that Duke was always as caring and understanding.

"Go to your room for a while, Victoria. We will discuss this further after dinner." Marik replied almost coldly. Her accusation had hurt. _The idea that you've got several friends aside from us thrills us, Victoria, but Duke is not a friend. He's been using you to gain sales. That's all it ever was._

"Fine. I will go." Victoria scooped up Ishtar, and fled upstairs. A moment l ater, the elder Ishtars heard the slam of her bedroom door.

Rishid sighed. "I don't know what we will do with her. I don't like that she thinks we are envious. That is a ridiculous assumption on her part."

"She's blinded b y her fan ship of Duke. It's almost like she's become one of his "girls". That is something I most certainly disapprove o f." Ishizu's eyes narrowed again. "We must keep an eye on her at all times."

"Very well. I will escort her to and from rehearsals, as well as wherever else she wants to go." Marik agreed. "She'll fight me on this, I'm sure, but it's for her own good."

"Yes." His siblings nodded in agreement, before Ishizu went to check on their dinner. Rishid and Marik returned to their yard work.

_This whole plan has gone south. I need to find a different way to get to her now. The only thing is, even if Victoria did suddenly come back over to the store,Marik would be with her. How can I compete with that?_ Duke frowned over some sales paperwork, sighing. "Perfect." He stood up, and walked to his bedroom window. _It's so lonely here at night...I sure wish I had taken Victoria while I had the chance. Now I might never get the chance again. Damn Marik! I wonder if he'd follow her every little place she goes? To the Robas' even? Maybe not. I'll have to see what I can do to get them apart. I'll send _ _tw_ _o of my friends out to keep an eye on the situation. Then I'd find an opportunity to grab her._ Duke smiled to himself, happy to have found a sol ution to his problem. He picked up his phone, and dialed a number. After the third ring, Kodan picked up. "Hey,Ko. I got a job for you and Sana."

"Yeah? What's that?" Kodan sounded half out of it. "I just got back from Vegas."

"Gambling again? Well, that's okay. Listen, I want you to follow this youn g girl around for a while. Meet me at my shop tomorrow morning, and I'll give you all the details."

"A young girl? What, did she turn you down for date or something?" Kodan joked.

"Ha ha." Duke replied sarcastically. "As it so happens, I'm in the market for a little sister."

"And you want to steal someone else's? That's low,Devlin. Even for you." Kodan told him, disapproval plain in his voice.

"So, how much m oney did you say you lost in Vegas?"

"A good amount..." Kodan replied in reluctance. "How much are you paying me?"

"As much as you wa nt, old friend. Just be at my shop at six o'clock." Duke hung up without another word. _I'd like to see Marik protect her from me now. _


	10. Unexpected Abduction

**Chapter Ten-Unexpected Abduction**

A week after her big argument with them, Victoria still wasn't speaking to the Ishtars. She let Marik walk her to and from Phantom of the Opera rehearsals, the Robas,and even to the museum,where he'd leave her in Ishizu's care, but she hated it. Today, she was working on scenes with Jonathan, whom also seemed to be in a bad mood. He practically bellowed his spoken words, but otherwise, he was quiet. When they had finished with their morning run through, she went to ask Christien what was bugging him.

"Hey...." The middle Roba had been working with his vocal coach all morning, and that explained his frazzled appearance. "It's not as easy as I thought, playing the phantom..."

"No kidding. Try playing Christine." She sat beside him. "What's wrong with Jonathan?"

"Oh,he and Nikki are on the outs again." Christien sighed. "I'm so glad we don't have those problems."

"That's because we were best friends first." Tori pointed out. "I'm so tired...."

"Yeah......." Christien looked at her. "You're so good up there, you know. Are you sure you've never had a lesson in acting or singing?"

"I'm positive. My whole life revolved around dueling and Yu gi oh." She spoke bluntly about the anime from which Christien and his brothers came from. She knew Christien would understand.

"It should've been on stage. This is where you belong, Victoria." Now Mokuba spoke up from behind them.

"That's what Marik says....." She sighed, glancing out into the house. Marik was there, just as he always was. "I need to make up with him, somehow..."

"I think you should. He does so much for you." Mokuba reminded her.

"You don't think I know that?! Of course I do! I.....I just don't think what he, Rishid and Ishizu are doing to me is right."

"Well, you lied to them. That wasn't right either. They're trying their best to take care of you, but you couldn't care less!"

"That's not true!" Victoria shot back. She was on her feet now, glaring at the Kaiba. "I just don't see what the big deal with working for Duke was! He was helping me improve my game!"

"Your game?! Victoria, I think we know Duke better than you do. Duke never does anything unless it's going to benefit him." Mokuba insisted.

"Shut up, Mokuba. You sound so stupid when you talk." There was a quiet, cold voice that spoke now. At this point, the three friends were in the dark wings on t he left side of the stage.

Mokuba whirled to face the voice. "Who said that?!"

"It's a ghost!" Victoria yelped. Obviously, the sets on the stage coupled with the millions of hours of rehearsing in character had influenced her imagination.

There was a soft, gentle laugh now. "A ghost in broad daylight? Really now, Tori..." Very suddenly, the two boys crumbled without a chance to cry out.

"Mokuba! Christien!!" Victoria knelt, shaking them, as a figure approached her. She looked up to see Duke standing there, his arms crossed. "Something's happened! Help them,Duke, please!"

"Perhaps I will....." Duke held out a hand to help the tearful girl up. "Shh....I'm sure they'll be alright." He drew Victoria close to him, hugging her comfortingly. "You're so stressed..."

"I've been working so hard, Duke. So very hard. And the Ishtars.....they won't lift their sentence in the least. I want to come to your seminars, but they won't budge."

"Shh......relax. I am here now. Come away with me for a time, Victoria...I can give you the R &R you deserve."

"B-but....." Victoria felt herself relaxing under Duke's somewhat restraining grip.

"They don't deserve you, Victoria. You have to know that." Duke interrupted smoothly. "Come away with me. You'll never have to think about them again. I'll give you anything you'll ever need." His friend Kodan had done extensive research on Victoria, and found out things about her that he was certain even Marik didn't know. He knew Victoria had once lived a life of luxury and pampering, despite whatever else had been happening to her.

"The play........it's in two weeks, Duke. I have to finish it....it means so much to me...." She spoke in sobs, for Duke had started to pull her away from her two unconscious friends. "Of course you must. " Duke agreed. "Come with me now, and I will see to it that you do." _If I can just convince her to keep her mouth shut about her whereabouts, she can so as she pleases._

Victoria knew something was off. Duke shouldn't be pressuring her to go with him. This was an abduction. Whether or not she went willingly or not, this was an abduction, subtle as it was. "Alright..... just don't hurt anyone." She hoped Christien and Mokuba would be okay. Duke led her back behind stage, holding her wrist firmly.

"We will go out the back exit. Talk to no one." Duke said quietly, seeming to have returned to his amiable form.

Victoria nodded, and they walked outside. No one had seemed to notice Duke was there, and that she was being taken away.

* * *

Jonathan gasped when he happened upon his brother's motionless form. "Chris!" Then he noticed Mokuba. "Who did this to you guys?!" He looked around, not seeing anyone suspicious. He went to get Marik's help. 

Marik blinked when Jonathan told him what was going on. He stood up immediately, running to the two boys. "They'e just unconscious, but how did this happen?" Marik's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know....I was talking to the director." Jon shuddered, suddenly feeling frightened.

"That is not the least of our worries..." Kendra Underwood approached, her eyes widened.

"She's right." Randi Wilson joined them all, as Marik tried to revive the boys.

"What else is there?!" Jonathan demanded.

"Victoria's gone." Kenny told her friend. "There was a note in the dressing rooms. It was signed T. G." (See author's note at the end.)

"Theater Ghost." Jonathan muttered. "It was probably Victoria herself, playing a joke."

"No, it wasn't. " Randi said. "It wasn't her writing."

"Let me see this note at once!" Marik had snapped to attention the minute Kenny had said his little sister was gone. "Jon, tell the director to call an ambulance." Jonathan scurried to do so, while Marik followed the girls to the dressing room. His eyes narrowed on the note Randi handed him. It said:

_To whom it may concern:_

_ Ms. Ishtar will be returned to you in time for the final rehearsals and performances. Do not worry for her safety, she is in good hands._

_ your friend,_

_ T.G._

Marik scowled, crumbling the note, and throwing it in frustration. "This is an outrage! There should be more security around here!" He was certain his sister was not playing some cruel joke out of revenge.

"Will she be alright?" Randi wanted to know. "I'm so worried about her."

"Victoria has a very strong will. Whoever has taken her away will be in for a fight if they try to harm her in anyway." Yet, Marik was very worried about her. "I must go now. Please tell Jonathan Roba to call me as soon as Mokuba awakens. They may know something about Victoria's disappearance."

"We will." The girls nodded to Marik as he swept out of the dressing room, and down the stairs to exit the theater.

"Outrage. This whole affair is an outrage!" Marik muttered to himself angrily as he left the building. He got on his motorcycle, and headed for the museum.

(A/n:TG is an homage to Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux. I have found a very special place in my heart for both the book, and the Andrew Lloyd Webber production. In the book and play, the phantom signs his letters to Carlotta,Raoul and the managers "O.G." Opera Ghost)


	11. Losing Hope

**Chapter Eleven-Losing Hope**

_Three weeks later_

"We've been looking for over three weeks. For all we know, her kidnapper's taken her out of the city." Jonathan told Christien.

"Look, Marik's been really sick over this. We have to ask around again. Even if they all give us the same answers they did two weeks ago. Victoria's here in Domino. I just know it." Mokuba told the Robas. "Maybe whoever has her is keeping her out of public."

"That's probably true....." Christien admitted. "Come on. Let's keep looking." God,Tori....what have you gotten yourself into?! I know you're still alive, and I know you're here. Send me some kind sign, please! Christien wouldn't admit it, but he was suffering from heart sickness over the loss of Victoria.

"Christien, you go ask around the Kaibas' neighborhood. Leave no house unasked." Jonathan instructed. "Everyone meet in Egypt after they're done." The group split up, and went their seperate ways.

Marik watched this with gratitude. Mokuba knew what it was like not to have his brother where he needed him to be. The boys wouldn't give up until Victoria was found. Unfortunately,that could prove to be a futile effort. Whoever took my sister is doing a good job of keeping her silent. That was a feat on it's own. The truth was, Marik had already given up on Victoria until that morning. Weevil Underwood's sister, who'd been helping with the search, had had a report that someone had seen Victoria walk into a school. It wasn't her school, but a music conservatory. This had puzzled everyone involved, but it made them even more determined to find out who was holding her against her will, and get her back.

* * *

"They're still looking for me." Victoria informed Duke at dinner that night. "I saw them."

"And did you talk to them?" Duke wanted to know. He'd agreed to allow Victoria out to shop alone that afternoon after her voice lesson.

"No. I never talk to anyone except you and Ms. Cline." Victoria told him. A part of her was enjoying this new lifestyle Duke had given her. It was like being back home, except without being forced to duel. The other part of her despised it because she had to keep away from the people she knew and loved so much. "Duke.......I was wondering.....can I talk to Christien Roba at least? I really miss him."

"We'll see in a week or two." Duke replied,setting his dinner aside. "Victoria,I have big news for you."

Victoria's eyes brightened in curiosity. "What is it, oniisan?"

"I went to the county courthouse today. Did you know that you are not on record as being an Ishtar? You were not even in the records at all. They were going to take you into custody."

"That's impossible.....the Ishtars are.....were,my family." She chose her wording carefully. Though she didn't want to be there, Victoria had learned the hard way to humor Duke. She was waiting for a chance to escape.

"I'm sorry you found it out like this. They never adopted you or anything." Duke replied smoothly, keeping control of the situation. "But I have remedied the situation." He pulled a folder out of his briefcase. "These are your adoption papers, Victoria. They state that I have become your legal guardian." He was staring right at her, making his point. "If the Ishtars try to take you away, whether you go willingly or not, it will be considered kidnapping."

"No! You can't do this to me,Duke! Please!" Victoria stood up, almost spilling grape juice on her new slacks.

"It is already done." Duke said calmly. "Come now, finish your dinner."

"I don't want it!" Victoria fled to her room, slamming the door. How can he do this to me?! I trusted him, and now look what's happened! Christien was right. I need to call him.....I need to get away from here,before it gets worse! She bursted into tears, crying into her satin sheets. She didn't hear Duke come into her room later.

"Vicki....it was the only way I could give you your freedom back. I had to make sure you couldn't leave me indefinitely."

"But I don't belong to you. You know I love the Ishtars." Victoria told him.

"Indeed I do. But this way, you can see them, and I can still keep you." Duke told her. "You may go out tonight, if you want to."

"I won't. But I am going to rehearsal tomorrow. I need to see Christien."

"Good then. You should be doing more than playing in my backyard." Duke left her to contemplate this. _She will remain with me now forever. No one can deny the printed word. And if the Ishtars should persue it, then so be it. It was their own stupidity that allowed me to do this!_


	12. Selfishness Causes Pain

**Chapter Twelve-Selfishness Causes Pain**

"Victoria!" Christien looked up in surprise when his girlfriend walked into the auditorium the night of the final dress rehearsal. "I......where have you been?!"

"I've been getting some voice lessons from....a friend." Victoria seemed oddly calm, for the stir that was being caused by her sudden attendance. She watched as Christien walked up to her. "I'm sorry I haven't been here. I'm back now." She gave him a gentle smile.

"But where have you been?! It's been nearly two months since anyone has seen you except for Kenny Underwood. She said you were attending some music conservatory. Is that true? Who's paying for it?"

"I told you. A friend." Victoria reminded him. "Can't we just get this over with? I'm already pretty exhausted."

"I can't believe you! You worried us all to death, then you walk in here like nothing's wrong!"

"Because nothing's wrong. I'm fine, Christien, okay?" She walked into her dressing room, and closed the door.

"You're not fine! Someone's been messing with your head!" Christien exploded in exasperation. "If we didn't have to do this play togther....." He caght himself._ I can't think like that! Victoria's been brainwashed. It has to be that. Just like Christine!_ "Don't you even miss Marik in the least? He's going to be here tonight, you know....."

The door flew open. "What did you say?!"

"You heard me. Marik's coming, but I doubt he's coming for you. He's been playing older brother to Mokuba since you disappeared. He misses you so very much."

"Why would Mokuba be here?" Victoria wanted to know.

"You......do you remember your lines? You've certainly forgotten a lot since you've been gone..." Christien stared into her eyes in concern.

"I remember." Victoria replied softly,her eyes full of tears. "I..I have to get ready to go on now,Christien."

"Tori....." The middle Roba watched Victoria return to the dressing room in despair.

"What's going on, Christien?" Jonathan came up to his brother's side.

"Victoria's back........but something seems really wrong." He frowned. "She's really out of it, and she seems to feel afraid for no appearant reason."

"Hmm....." Jonathan looked him. "We have to tell Marik. He's here."

"I'll go." Christien went out into the house, and found Marik sitting in the middle row.

"Hello,Christien." Marik smiled kindly, but there was sadness in his eyes, as if the very sight of the Roba reminded him of his lost sister.

"Marik, I have news for you. Victoria's here."

"It cannot be!" Marik was startled by the boy's news. "Where is she? Is she hurt?"

"No. She is in her dressing room, getting ready for the dress rehearsal. I'll have to go into make up in a minute,but I wanted you to know about Victoria. " Christien stood up, and left Marik to gawk in disbelief.

_How can she be alright, after everything she's put us through?! Why would she suddenly come straight here, without stopping at home to tell us that she was back? Something does not add up, and after they're done, I'm going to get to the bottom of it._ Marik narrowed his eyes, as he watched the action on stage. He then decided he needed to call his siblings, since they most definitely would want to know that Victoria is safe. He got up, and went into the lobby to make the call.

* * *

Rishid was in the kitchen when their phone rang. He walked into the hall to get it quickly. "Ishtars' residence,this is Rishid speaking."

"Rishid, dear brother! I have good news." Marik's voice said on the other end. .

"What is it, Marik?" He asked in curiosity.

"Victoria is alive and well."

Rishid's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Are you certain? People can play horrible tricks..."

"She's here at the theater, Rishid. She just returned out of nowhere." Marik explained. "Christien just told me."

"Have you seen her yet?" Rishid wanted to know.

"No,but I am about to. Their rehearsal is starting as we speak. Will you and our dear sister please meet me here in about two hours? I want you to be with me when I confront her for the first time. I'm not sure how she will react."

"Of course we will come." Rishid told him. "Wish Mokuba luck from Ishizu and I."

"I will." Marik replied, before hanging up.

* * *

As promised,Ishizu and Rishid met Marik in the theater lobby. The elder Ishtars were anxious to know where their little sister had been all this time, but they weren't sure if Victoria would even tell them. Ishizu expressed this to Marik. "There's a chance we may not get a word out of her about her experience."

"I know." Marik replied. He did hope,however that Victoria would at least tell them who had taken her. "Here she comes." He moved forward to talk to her. "Victoria!"

The young girl turned at the sound of Marik Ishtar's voice, but she looked at him without moving to go to him.. "What does he want,James?" James was her escort. He took her everywhere.

"I don't know,Miss. He looks like he wants to talk to you." The tall man replied. "Should I ask him to leave you alone?"

"No. I will go..." Victoria then walked over to the Ishtars, blinking. It had been so long since she'd seen Marik and his siblings, she had begun to forget what they looked like.

"Victoria....." Marik hugged her to him tightly. "We've been so worried....." He spoke softly. He held her away from him when she didn't show the slightest emotion. "Where have you been all this time? Who took you?"

"I've been living with Duke.....he adopted me....." Victoria swallowed hard.

"But that's not possible......you live with us! Everyone in Domino City knows that!" Marik's eyes were full of fire.

"He says you guys never officially adopted me. I wasn't in the records at the city hall. They were going to take me away. He saved me from that!"

"Victoria, I can assure you, Duke has been lying to you. You have to be in the records if you're going to school." Marik took her hand in his. "Come on, let's go to the police. We can sort this whole mess out now."

The girl pulled away sharply, backing up. "No! I won't let you ruin this for me! I'm happy where I am right now! I won't let you do what my father used to do!"

"Victoria,no! Duke has been manipulating you!!" Marik attempted to grab for the girl again, but her escort stepped in front of her to stop him. "That child does not belong to Duke. She is my little sister, and you can deliver to him a message. We will do everything in our power to bring him down!"

Ishizu spoke quietly. "Come,Marik....let us go home and talk this over."

"I think I'll go riding." Marik replied, before throwing Victoria a cold look, and walking out to his motorcycle.

His siblings watched after Marik, worried. Rishid sighed deeply. "Come, we should go home."

"Yes,I suppose we should..." Ishizu followed Rishid out. Neither one of them even gave Victoria a second glance.

_I can't believe Duke would go so far! He's turned my best friend into a selfish,spoiled brat! Well,fine. If she wants to stay with him, so be it! I won't fight with her. But if he should ever hurt her....there will be fireworks._ Marik allowed his angry thoughts to continue,as he sped down the street, going faster and faster. He was so unfocused on his driving that he didn't notice when a curve came up suddenly. Before he knew it, Marik was lying on the side of the road,scraped up,and almost unable to move. His head hurt,and he felt really heavy. _And now,I will end my life angry at the one person I thought loved me unconditionally._ Marik closed his eyes tightly, as he felt all his limbs go numb at once. Then he moved no more. Therefore, it is no surprise that he didn't feel himself being picked up by three dark robed figures which left his motorcycle on the side of the road.


	13. Boiling Over

**Chapter Thirteen-Boilng Over**

"How could you let her get so close?!" Duke glared at James.

"She asked to speak to him. You said to let her do as she wanted..." The servant lowered his head. "I am sorry..."

"Where is she right now?" Duke asked quietly.

"She's taking her piano lesson." He turned to leave. "The Ishtars will fight for custody."

"Let them fight." Duke replied, returning to his paper work. "Victoria has told them already she is satisfied living here."

"I lied." Victoria said softly. "I don't want to be here anymore, Duke. I need to go home." She was in the doorway of his office.

"What? I've given you every luxury and comfort. Why would you want to leave?" Duke looked up.

"Duke,something terrible's going to happen to Marik.....he rode off on his motorcycle rather quickly...." Victoria looked down at the tiled floor. "I have to go to him.."

"Very well. You must return to me though." Duke told her.

"Fine....." Victoria had her fingers crossed behind her back though. She would not return. She needed to be with the Ishtars. It's where she belonged. She backed out of his office, and ran for her moped, breathing heavily. She hoped her suspicions were incorrect, but she had found that her so-called instincts were normally right. She rode as fast as she dared to the Ishtars'.

* * *

"He looks so still,oh he will not awaken!" Ishizu sobbed over her brother's broken body. "That wretched wretched girl! I'll never forgive her for this!" She was little comforted when Rishid put a hand on her shoulder. "Why has she done this after everything Marik did for her?!"

"I do not know, Sister. I just don't know...." Rishid's voice was just barely steady. Marik had been lying still ever since they'd brought him home. Someone had called to report a beaten form on the side of the road near the canyons. The ID had said Marik Ishtar. They had picked him up as fast as they could get to the hospital. The boy had not moved since. "I know Marik, though. He will survive."

"I pray that you are right."

"Ishizu....Rishid.....is he....?" Victoria's voice broke into their grievance.

"He is alright...." Rishid said softly. "You may go now, Victoria. You've done enough."

"But....I came to see him....." She moved to go closer, but the eldest Ishtar stood to block her path to Marik.

"Leave here. And do not return." Rishid said to her. The words were sharp, and sounded unnatural to Victoria.

"You mean........the room, right?" Victoria swallowed hard, fearing what Rishid truly meant.

"This home." Rishid said.

"No! Oh please, don't put me out!"

"Why shouldn't we, you wicked thing?! Look at what you've done to our poor brother!!" Ishizu finally exploded, unable to control her anger. "We invite you into our home,we take care of you like a sister,and just look how you repay us! The rare hunters all but killed him!"

"I'm s-sorry.....s-so sorry....." Victoria began to back out of the room. Marik's bedroom door shut in her face. For a few minutes, Victoria knelt at the door,sobbing,as the reality of what had happened hit her like a ton of bricks. When she'd pulled it together enough, she got some things together, and fled for the Egypt Lot.

* * *

Meanwhile, Christien,Jonathan and Mokuba were discussing what to do about Victoria. Christien wanted to break up with her. Jonathan thought that would only make things worse, but he told his brother it was his choice. "I just don't believe Victoria would intentionally want to stay away from Marik and everyone."

"Well, that's what Kenny said she told Marik." Mokuba said.

"You know Kendra can exaggerate.." Jon defended his friend. "Anyway...I think we should just talk to Tori ourselves. Maybe she's being brainwashed."

"Well,here's our chance...." Christien said softly, as they heard Victoria's moped approaching. He went to meet her at the gate. "Hello."

"Oh....you guys are here......sorry." Victoria smiled sheepishly, pulling her pack in through the hole in the fence.

"We want to talk to you....."

"Now isn't a good time....." Victoria replied, before Christien could continue. "The Ishtars just threw me out."

"They didn't!" Mokuba was astounded. He'd know Ishizu and Rishid were upset, but it hadn't dawned on him that they'd actually be capable of throwing her out.

"Yes they did........" Victoria sat on the edge of her favorite fountain. "I.....I'm not going back to Duke's."

"Well,good! You don't belong with him anyway." Mokuba informed her. "We've all been really worried about you, Victoria."

"It was useless. Duke didn't hurt me." She said softly. "I hurt Marik though, and I can't erase that."

"You sure can't! And you hurt us by not telling us what was going on! We could've help you!" Christien exploded. "How do you think I felt,not knowing where my girlfriend was for two months?!"

"I tried to send you letters.....Duke kept intercepting them. Believe me,Christien, you're the last person I would ever lie to!"

"But you did lie! You told me you were fine! Look at yourself,Tori, you're a mess!" Christien came to sit beside her. "Was Espa right about you? Are you that insecure?"

"I need you..........." She said softly, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"I can see that! Well, you're too late,Victoria. I won't be your crutch anymore." He got up now, and headed for the exit.

"CHRISTIEN! Please, don't do this to me!" She rushed over to him, clutching his wrist. "Please!"

"You're doing it to yourself. Give me a call when you've got your head back on straight." He jerked his wrist free of her grip, before walking out of the lot.

"Christien......." Victoria dissolved into uncontrollable sobbing. She thought nothing could've been worse than losing the Ishtars. She was wrong. Losing the person she loved so very much and needed was like being killed.

"Wow.....I've never seen Christien lose his cool like that....." Jonathan said softly. He walked over, and stood over Victoria. "He will take you back, don't worry. He's not like you." He went to join Christien outside. They waited for Mokuba.

"I'm sorry,Jon...I really am....I never meant any of this to happen!!"

"Of course you didn't." Mokuba replied icily. "If I were you, I'd get as far from here as you can possibly get."

"Good idea." She said stonily, as she picked up her pack. "You'll never have to be bothered with me again." She left the lot, and her moped, heading for Duke's store. She wasn't going on there though. She was going to the portal. It was time for her to go Home.


	14. Anticipation

**Chapter Fourteen-Anticipation**

Jonathan and Christien saw Victoria run from the lot, and they looked at each other, sort of stunned. By then, Christien had calmed down enough to think rationally. "Where's she goin'?"

"Back to her world." Mokuba replied in irritation. "That's the last place she needs to be! Marik'll freak."

The Robas wasted no more time. They got on their bikes and followed Victoria. They were too late, as it turns out. She was standing inside a glowing streak, that Christien guessed was the portal that brought her there. She looked really weak too. "Victoria!"

"Stay back you fools." A foul voice interrupted Jonathan, as the elder of the two Robas went to help Victoria. It was Yami Marik. "The girl is mine at last."

"No way!" Mokuba yelled. "We won't let you touch Victoria!" He was still rather upset with her, but the young Kaiba knew Marik wouldn't want Victoria hurt by the yami. "Just leave her alone!"

"Who's going to make me, boy? You?" The yami shot energy at Mokuba,sending the Kaiba backwards.

"Mokuba!" Jonathan ran to help his best friend, while his younger brother sneaked around the yami to get to Victoria. _Be careful,Chris..._

_I will._ The middle brother put his hand in Victoria's. "Come back, Tori. Don't go in there! You can't handle it."

"You didn't want me! Why would you care?" Victoria yanked away from him, entering the portal. However, just as she took her final step, she was blasted with Shadow Energy from Yami Bakura,who'd happened upon the situation.

"Don't be a fool, girl!" He glared at Yami Marik now. "Shall we have another duel, then? I thought I told you not to bother Victoria ever again?"

"I thought I made it clear that I take orders from no one?" The other yami replied. He turned from Mokuba and Jonathan now to glint at the old thief. "This is not your concern."

"Oh but it is." Once more, the two yamis began to battle, while Jon,Christien and Mokuba dragged the unconscious Victoria into Duke's shop.

* * *

"Victoria!" Duke ran to help the kids who had the unconscious girl. "What happened to her?" He asked, full of concern.

"You did!" Mokuba panted. "This is all because of you, and your devious nature,Duke Devlin!"

"M-me......all I wanted was a sister......I didn't mean to hurt anyone....."

"Yeah,well, you did, and Victoria's not the only one!" Mokuba spat. "Marik got attacked by those awful rare hunters, and now he's in his bed, unconscious!" Well, he wasn't sure if Marik was still unconscious or not, but it sounded better.

"How is that my fault?" Duke demanded , his eyes narrowed.

"You brainwashed Victoria, that's how! You knew all about her past, and you used it to assuage her into staying!" Jonathan spoke up now. In the heat of the moment, he ignored the fact he'd used a dreaded vocabulary word. "Victoria was blinded by the wealth you provided her with."

Mokuba was amazed to hear Jonathan defending Victoria, and he was even more surprised by Duke's reply.

"You're right. I did those things. I wish I hadn't now....." Duke hung his head in remorse. "Bring her to my back office. We can call the Ishtars from there."

"Don't bother. They disowned her this morning." Mokuba told him. "And she's already said she's no desire to stay with you."

"Yes.....she said that before she left." Duke sighed. "Well,I can get her some ice at least."

"Where will Victoria go then?" Christien wondered aloud.

"She can go home with us." Jon decided.

"Like Espa will allow that!" Christien told him. "She's practically outlawed in our house."

"He doesn't have to know. Remember the secret passage we found? It's big enough for her."

"Oh right........" Christien looked at his girlfriend, worriedly. "We don't need you to do another stupid thing and die...." He told her softly. "If you come back, I'll take care of you, I promise." He hoped she would.

"She won't die....she's just out cold." Mokuba assured him. Sadly, he'd seen Marik out enough to know. "I'm going to go check on Marik now. Can you two keep an eye on her?"

"Sure,Mo. See you later." Jonathan told him confidently. "We'll take care of her."

"Okay." Mokuba left to visit the Ishtars then, and hoped he'd find Marik awake and okay again.

* * *

"Mokuba.....my friend....." Marik was indeed awake, and okay. "I'm sorry to have worried you." He smiled weakly.

"Just don't do it again." Mokuba replied, hugging Marik tightly. "I have come bearing news."

"Then do tell us." Ishizu said softly, thinking it might be something about him or one of his friends.

"Victoria is unconscious. She came to Egypt and the Robas and I tried to talk to her about what was going on. Then Christien broke up with her. She fled to go to her World,but your yami interfered. I don't think it was the yami that did it to her though. She was pretty weak by the time he got there."

Marik was stunned. "Where is she now?" Though he was deeply hurt by Victoria's recent actions, he still cared for his youngest sister a lot.

"She's in Duke's office." Mokuba hurried on when the eldest Ishtars narrowed their eyes. "Duke admitted to his deed too. He feels really bad."

"As he should." Ishizu replied. "He ripped a perfectly happy family apart."

"Indeed." Rishid nodded in agreement. "Though I do believe Victoria could've tried harder to resist him."

"Yes....." Marik said slowly. He looked up at his siblings. "We should let her come to us then, if she is truly sorry for everything." _And if she doesn't then we can assume she cares nothing for us._ He thought in dispair.

"I think that is best." Rishid told his brother. "You must still rest a little longer."

"I will tell her." Mokuba said softly. He wondered if the Robas would be able to pull of their ruse. He figured it would be better than her having to be in the rain and where the yami could get to her. "The Robas are with her right now, taking care of her."

"That is kind of those boys." Marik smiled a little. "They all have such kind hearts."

"I know." Mokuba smiled. "Well, you rest,and I'm going to check on things. I'll call you later for an update."

"Sounds good." Marik told him. He admitted he was still in a lot of pain and exhausted. He'd done well, keeping the memories of that night with the rare hunters out of his mind, but now that he was awake, they were there again. He closed his eyes , as if by doing so, he'd shut them out again. Soon,just as Mokuba left, he fell into another sleep.


	15. Secret Passage,Secret Powers

**(A/N:To Ladybug66: Since this fic is sort of taking place before Brothers' Keeper,the passage I speak of here is not the same as the one that will be in subsequent fics.)**

**Chapter Fifteen-Secret Passages,Secret Powers**

Jonathan peered around the corner at the Robas' house. "Oh no...Espa's right outside!"

"Go distract him then. I'll help Victoria into the house." Christien suggested, pulling his girlfriend closer. He'd deal with her deciet later. "You better appreciate this, Tori."

"I do...." Victoria leaned on him, still weak. But her mind was doing something weird. She was seeing visions of Psychic Kappa,Christien's card. "Christien, something's -"

"Shh...." Christien yanked her into the house sharply. "We gotta make it past Andrew and Little E before they see you."

Victoria winced at the force with which Christien pulled her. "Ow....." She muttered.

Christien looked around, before opening a closet at the bottom of the stairs. It was like a cupboard, really. "In here." He pulled her through. "Okay,now we go down." He lead her down a dark staircase. Then he went up,and closed the trap door. "Okay. Now you can talk. What is it?"

"Christien, what's wrong with your Psychic Kappa?" It was the only thing she could think of to ask.

"N-nothing......" The boy was a bit startled. The truth was, he'd been thinking of trading the card off for a stronger one. "Are you alright?"

"I can read your mind....." She spoke softly. "I can see pictures of your thoughts!!"

"N-no way! You're psychic?!" His eyes widened like dinner plates. But then he sobered,seeing how shaken she was. "Are you......okay?"

"I....I don't know. I wasn't psychic before...something awakened that other percent of my mind...."

"Maybe a combination of the portal and Yami Bakura's Item power.....?" Christien sat next to her. "Are you okay?"

"I.....I don't know.....I really don't like this......" She couldn't seem to turn it off.

"Shh......" Christien heard footsteps on the stairs. "I think it's Andy. Listen,I'll be right back. Don't go away."

"Where am I gonna go?" She mouthed, as Christien made his way out.

* * *

"Chrisien,who here?" Andrew wanted to know as he saw his elder brother come out.

"No one." Christien replied calmly. "I was getting my deck. Come on. Are you hungry?"

"Espa feeded us already." Andrew told him. "Wanna play cards?"

"Not right now. Where's Jonathan?"

"Outtide." Little E replied. He pointed.

"Thanks,E. I'll be right back you two. Don't go anywhere." He left to go get his brother.

Jonathan was waiting for Christien. "Well?"

"She's safely away from him. " His younger brother reported. But the middle Roba had an odd look on his face.

"Chris? What's the matter?"

"Something really weird's happened to Victoria." He frowned in worry.

"What do you mean?" Jon walked to the back door.

"She's psychic." Christien mouthed as Mokuba approached.

Jonathan's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

"What's going on?" Mokuba walked up to them. "Christien, you look like you've seen a ghost...."

"Victoria seems to have developed psychic powers, thanks to the portal." Christien managed to explain.

"Whoa......." Mokuba gawked. "Wait'll Marik hears!"

"I bet they'll flip..." Jon predicted. "Anyway,how does she take them?"

Christien sighed. "I don't know, really. She seemed kinda freaked out..." He felt slightly sorry for Victoria, but he wouldn't tell anyone. "I'm gonna go to her. Jon, cover for me, okay?"

"Of course." Jon nodded, and he and Mokuba went to play on their catapult.


	16. Espa's Advice and A Call

**Chapter Sixteen-Espa's Advice**

Two weeks went by without anyone besides Christien,Jon and Mokuba really knowing where Victoria was. They all spent time with her, trying to help her cope with what she'd caused to happen. Mokuba really wanted her to make ammends with the Ishtars, but no one really forced the issue until one day in July. Christien,Jon and Victoria were returning to the Robas' after a particularly grueling rehearsal for Phantom of the Opera, when Espa flung the door open, looking really mad. "I knew it!"

"E-espa....." Christien opened his mouth to explain what they'd been trying t do,but the elder Roba didn't wanna hear it.

"Victoria, how could you?! Marik would rather you be at home hiding in your room than hiding here! It's not like we can support you...."

"But we have been....." Jon began, but he shut up at Espa's glare.

"I'll deal with you two later." He grabbed Victoria's arm, and yanked her into the house. "It's well known how I feel about you, but you just proved me right!" He pushed her on to the couch. "You call me your idol, well now you're going to listen to me.

Victoria's eyes were wide. She'd never really seen Espa upset before, and part of her wondered if his psychic powers would go mad too. "Espa,I....."

"Shut up. Everything you've ever said lately has been rediculous. Now,let me tell you what's going to happen. You're going to stop hiding, and face the Ishtars like a teenager would. First, you're going to call, and talk to Marik. You owe him explanations. Next,you're going to stop feeling sorry for yourself,and go over there and deal with his siblings. Those Ishtars love you so much, and you hurt them! Granted, you might try and plead insanity, but it's not going to work. You just wanted the wealth,which is truly disgraceful!"

"Espa....it's not true....before I had a chance to say no, Duke had already adopted me."

"You shouldn't have gone away with him in the first place!! And when you saw my brothers in your little play lot,you should've told them Duke was holding you against your will, but instead, you defended him!"

"You don't understand!! If I told on him, and went back to the Ishtars, they would've been in jail. He has papers, Espa!" Victoria looked at her lap. More than anything, she'd have loved to get away from Duke, and his endless snares. But it just wasn't going to happen. That's why she'd run away with Christien and Jonathan. Duke wouldn't think to look for her there. She'd just needed time to think about how to deal with the current situation.

"Duke repented, Victoria......" Jonathan spoke up now, breaking into her thoughts. "He knows you're here."

"He will come back for me. He's got papers." Victoria replied miserably.

Christien smirked. "Not really. Mokuba took them, and had them shredded." He walked over, and sat next to her on the couch. "Espa's right. The time for hiding is over. You need to face Marik and your other siblings."

Espa nodded, crossing his arms. "You can stay here if you like, but not in a hole that I can't fit in. Sleep on the couch." He handed her the phone. "But first, you call Marik." He walked out of the living room, and into his own room, with a deep sigh. He knew his brothers would make sure Victoria complied.

* * *

Marik answered the phone when it rang a while later. "Hello?"

"M-marik......." Victoria's voice replied on the other end. "H-how are you....?"

Marik was stunned. For almost two weeks, he hadn't heard anything from or about Victoria. Now there she was on the phone, just when he was thinking about her. "Victoria.....I'm as well as can be expected. I'm still a little sore, but it will pass...." He wondered what had made the girl call him. He was certain one of the Robas was in on it. "How have you been?" He asked after a minute.

"Miserable...." She replied honestly, before breaking into tears. "Marik,I want to come home. I don't wanna stay here anymore,but,I don't think I can face Ishizu and Rishid."

Marik wasn't sure how to reply to this. Instead,he said, "You may return whenever you're ready,Victoria." He spoke softly. He'd learned the hard way forgiveness was almost always better than holding a grudge. "Things will take a while to return to normal, whether you move back now, or a week from now."

"I understand.....can we....meet somewhere and talk?" She ventured to ask. "Will you come alone?" Marik wanted to know.

"Yes." Victoria just needed to see her best friend face to face. "Let's meet at Bakura's store. Before rehearsals tomorrow."

"I'll be there...and,Victoria?"

"Y-yes?" Victoria held in her breath, wondering what last Marik would say to her.

"Thank you for calling." Marik hung up, sighing in relief. His suspicions had been correct. Victoria came to them first.


	17. The Meeting

**Chapter Seventeen-The Meeting**

"Victoria........it's so good to see you." Marik told his adopted sister when she entered Bakura's store the next afternoon.

"You too....." Victoria smiled at him a little sheepishly. "I told the Robas I'd be back in an hour."

"I see. Well,sit down, and let us talk about things." Marik gestured to the seat across from him. "You know how Rishid and Ishizu are feeling about you right now."

"Y-yes,I do." Victoria hung her head in shame. "They have every right to be angry with me."

Marik reached out, and touched her shoulder. "You're young,Victoria. It has been my experience that in order to grow, we must all make mistakes and learn from them." He sighed, remembering his own careless ways. "Even I have made mistakes. Costly ones, at that. Fortunately, you have more sense than I did at your age."

"But that doesn't excuse what I did. I made you so mad that you got caught by the rare hunters. I hurt Christien by not telling him the truth. I hurt myself because I was blinded by riches. That's not me, Marik....."

Marik smiled sadly at her. "No,it really isn't." He thought about what he wanted to say next. Really, he wanted to demand answers. He wanted to know why Victoria thought Duke would be better for her, knowing his reputation. He also wanted to know if and when she'd return to his house, to resume living with them. But now, he noticed Victoria was fidgetting. Was she frightened of him? "Victoria....what is it?" He asked quietly.

"I have news, Marik...." She began, but very suddenly her eyes widened, and she shrieked.

Bakura, who was nearby came to see what was going on. "Marik,is she alright?"

"I....I don't know.......Victoria?" Marik got up, and went around the table, kneeling by her side. "What's wrong??"

"Oh,it awful!!" Victoria cried out in reply, her back arching as if she was in physical pain. She gripped the chair she sat in, sobbing.

"Are you in pain?" Bakura asked softly, worried. It had been a long time since he'd seen the young girl. In fact, Victoria had kept her distance from him since Johanna's untimely death. He'd often wondered if the girl blamed him for the death of her best friend.

"Y-yes....but.......i-it's not mine!" Her eyes closed tightly, as she reached for Marik. "M-marik, I.....I didn't know...I didn't understand......"

Marik's eyes narrowed, as he took her hand in his. "She seems to be seeing visions..." He looked at the British boy, stunned beyond belief. "Do you have a couch she may lay on?"

"Of course. In the back office." Bakura helped Marik take Victoria back there, hoping the girl wasn't making his customers feel uncomfortable.

* * *

By the time they settled her on the large fluffy couch, Espa was in the doorway, watching with a perplexed look on his face. "Espa, is the store emptied?"

"It is for now." The psychic moved to see to Victoria. "What happened?" Victoria had,by then, collapsed limply on the couch,moaning on occasion. Otherwise, she was completely silent, and motionless,beside the rising and falling of her chest.

"We're not really sure. She just started flipping out." Bakura explained. "The only way we'll really know for sure is if she tells when she wakes up."

Marik sighed, brushing some of Victoria's hair out of her face. "I feel like I did something that caused this...."

"Probably didn't." Espa said. "Victoria's acquired some really interesting gifts." When Marik raised an eyebrow, the elder Roba began to explain that Victoria was psychic. "There are many types of psychic powers. From what Bakura told me, she seems to have had an empathic episode. " Espa then explained what that meant. "She doesn't really know how to control her psychic powers yet. My brothers Jon and Christien are both trying to help her."

"I see...." Marik looked at Victoria. _She always wanted to be on equal footing with her psychic friends. I bet she didn't count on it being like this...._ "Can these gifts go away?"

"It would take the same amount of trauma to the head that brought them on in the first place." Espa guessed aloud. "But I think Victoria will work with my brothers and I to secure them in place."

"She is lucky to have you five." Marik said with a sincere smile at the Roba. "Even though you didn't get along with her at first, Espa, she still respects you so much."

Espa sighed. He knew that already. It's just that Victoria annoyed him with her stupid actions sometimes. This latest stunt with Duke Devlin had particularly ticked him off because his brother Christien had been hurt by her. A promise she'd made to him had been broken. Yet, he did feel a bit of sympathy now, because he hadn't warned her of the different possibilties that could be happening now that she was psychic. "Will you be taking her home?" Espa wanted to know. He had a feeling Marik would indeed like to take her home.

"I think it would be wiser to take her to Kaiba infirmary. Just to make sure she's alright." Marik decided. "Bakura, may I borrow your phone? I need to call my siblings. My motorcycle won't get us there in her current state."

"Why of course you can." Bakura and Espa left the back office to attend to their store, while Marik made the phone call.

**(A/N:This is the last update for a week on this fic. I'm going on vacation. I will update on Sunday,August 8th...or after)**


	18. Visions of the Past and Reconciliation

**Chapter Eighteen-Visions of the Past and a Reconciliation**

"Marik......." Victoria whimpered softly. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked around. "How....?"

"You passed out. Do you remember?" Marik was sitting by her bed. "Rishid,Ishizu and I brought you here."

"T-they did?" She looked up, seeing movement in the doorway. "Ishizu....."

The young Egyptian woman nodded. "You upset us greatly by your actions, but the past has taught us against disowning family. And you are family,Victoria." Her blue eyes were soft. "We are curious about these.....visions you saw..."

"Moreover, how did you come to start having visions?" Marik interrupted.

Victoria was silent for a long while, before she started explaining what happened. "I was trying to go home.....to my world. After Rishid made me leave. I thought you were dead.....or would never speak to me again. The portal,combined with Yami Bakura's shadow blast must've awakened something up there."

Marik nodded. "We......we really need to know.....what did you see..back at Bakura's?"

Victoria's eyes clouded over, as she remembered the sights, and immense pain that came with them. "I tihnk they were visions of the past."

"Victoria?" Marik put a hand over hers, watching her in concern. "It helps to talk about things you've seen..."

The girl closed her eyes again,sighing deeply. "I saw what happened to you,Marik......" The horrible images of his father carving her best friend's back up played again in the girl's mind. "H-he really hurt you......" Her voice was soft, but it shook,as if she were holding back sobs. Marik squeezed her hand gently, sighing sadly.

"He did....." Marik agreed softly. "But....it was a long time ago....."

"You're still in pain from it.....otherwise,I wouldn't have gone nuts like that..." Victoria realized,looking up at Marik now.

Marik couldn't argue. As often as he had tried, the memories of his torturous childhood still haunted him. He looked over at Rishid, who came to his side for support. "Yes, Victoria. As often as I have tried to forget, I cannot. So long as those scars remain on my back, and the yami loose, I will never be allowed to forget." He bowed his head, as his older brother put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm.....sorry,Marik.....I never knew.........." Victoria felt the flood gates open, as she laid back on her pillows. She regretted every angry thought she'd had on the Ishtars in the last few months. Once again, she became the loyal best friend she knew Marik needed. She cried even more when she saw that Marik himself was trying not to cry.

Ishizu came forward now, her eyes sad. She went around to the other side of Victoria's bed, and leaned down to hug her. "I suppose you deserve a second chance." Her heart warmed when Victoria hugged her back.

"Thank you,Ishizu...." Victoria said softly, as she looked up at Rishid. "Rishid.....I am really sorry for what happened....to all of you. And..to myself. I won't be so careless again."

As he hugged Marik gently, Rishid nodded. "Let us hope not, Victoria. Let us hope not."

At last, Marik sobered up enough to look to his best friend once more. He let go of Rishid, and the two friends embraced each other as if they'd never let go. "Do you want to come home now?"

"Yes, Marik. I really would." Victoria replied.

"Very well. I will go speak to the doctor." Ishizu volunteered, and she left to do just that.

(**A/N: Four more chapters to go! I can't believe it's all almost over.......sniffles)**


End file.
